Sequel to: Secrets Of Black Veil Brides
by Lenora Finch
Summary: So i wrote a sequel to my last story...   im really no good with summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning of my sequel to my other story 'Secrets of Black Veil Brides'… I hope you enjoy it and review!**

**Also – just a brief note – I know BVB live in Hollywood, but they live in LA in this, so…. Yeah… enjoy!**

**Intro**

My names Roxy. Im now in my final year of high school. Im 18 now.

Last year a lot of messed up things happened. For instance; I got turned into a vampire by Andy Six, I got raped by another vampire, and I found my mother hanging in a closet…

My life hasn't improved too much.

Everyone at school's being awful…

And I just found out that one of my closest friends ever was dropping out of school…

**Another goodbye**

"Why are you leaving?" I yelled at Joe. We had been friends since we were babies…

"I've just had enough!" He said. "I can't take this shit anymore, Roxy, and I don't know why you do! Just yesterday, Shona tried to break into your house, and when she couldn't she wrote loads of shit all over the outside walls! A week ago, you got beaten up and me too! And it all keeps happening and getting worse – its not getting any better, Roxy!"

"I know that!" I snapped "But it doesn't mean that you have to drop out and leave!"

And we argued like that for ages until I finally calmed down and said I was going to miss him.

He was still going to be living in his house, but he just wasn't going to be at school. He said he was going to try and get a job.

…

I found my keys and unlocked my front door, shutting it and locking it again behind me.

I threw my bag on the floor and went into the kitchen.

I got a pizza out the fridge and put it in the oven.

Then I went upstairs and filled up the bath with hot water. I put in some salts and things that were meant to be good for your skin and aroma therapy.

I let myself relax.

Suddenly I felt really dizzy.

I tried to stand, but collapsed and fainted.

…

Im lying down… in water?

I looked around me and found that I was in the bath.

I sat up immediately and got out.

I put on my dressing gown (My pyjamas were still in the dryer) and I went downstairs.

The kitchen was filled with smoke and I automatically knew what it was.

The pizza!

I opened a window and then opened the oven.

Sure enough, the pizza had been reduced to black ash… with mozzarella cheese…

I slammed the oven tray down on the counter in frustration, then I put the charred pizza and the tray in the bin.

The kitchen had pretty much cleared out of smoke now, but it still smelt like burnt pizza.

I got my pyjamas out the dryer and discovered that they had caught and snagged on one of the holes in the tumbler bit of it.

I pulled out my shreds of pyjamas and threw them in the bin too.

Then the phone rang.

I picked it up and (without thinking) yelled down it "**WHAT?**"

"Hi, Roxy, what's wrong?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Can you tell me about it on web-chat? I know I haven't rung you in a while, but I've been really busy – there's something I need to tell you!"

"Fine. I'll log in now." I said, typing in my password.

"Okay." He said. "Im dialling now." Then he hung up.

Sure enough a little phone icon sprung up on my screen and started flashing.

**Web-Chat**

"Hi." I said to Andy's video on my screen.

"Hey, Roxy." He said back. I could see my video in the corner and I started doing combing out a parting in my hair.

He laughed. "So whats wrong." He asked. "By the way, nice dressing gown."

I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a deep red silk one. I bought another after I had opened up the attic and got blood all over my last one. "Uhh… thanks." I said.

"So whats this news you got for me?" I asked.

"Oh, no. My lips are sealed until you tell me whats wrong!" he said.

"Fine!" I sighed and told him everything. About Joe and Shona and getting beaten up.

His lips pursed. "Joes right. I cant believe you put up with that shit! URGH! Its annoying me just thinking about it – I cant believe I didn't call you for so long!" He said and got up. "SANDRA!" He called.

"Andy what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'll speak to you soon!" He said and ended the call.

I sighed and began thinking about school.

I looked at the cuts littering my wrists. I said I'd stop. But since things got bad, I found that I needed to.

Just then I heard a bang on the floor and looked up to find Andy and Sandra standing in my front room.

I looked at them, questioningly.

"I can teleport things." Sandra said.

"Oh yeah…" I said and got up to hug them.

I got some coffee for them.

"So… what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well…" Andy said, putting down his mug. "You're coming to LA."

I put my mug down before I dropped it. "What." I said, wide eyed.

"Pack your bags, kiddo, you're comin with us!" Said Sandra.

"REALLY?" I almost screamed.

"Yep." Andy said, smiling at my enthusiasm.

My smile faded.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"What will I do about my school?" I asked.

"…You gotta point there…" he said. "…Hm… I'll go in tomorrow and speak to your teachers."

After a long period of silence I said. "Wow. Im going to LA…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**GOODBYE SCHOOL!**

As Andy pulled up to the school gates, I felt a little less nervous than I usually did.

When we got out of the car, I felt several pairs of eyes on us.

As we walked through the corridors I heard one bitch say to another "OMG, That emo, kids got a boyfriend… and hes an emo too…" The other girl giggled.

I huddled close to Andy "They think we're together!" I squeaked.

"Is that so bad?" he asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"No, but…"

"but, what?"

I didn't answer.

"If anything, that's a good thing – seriously check out their reactions – they're always kinda funny!" He said, then he took my hand in his.

Just as he said, peoples reactions were hilarious! One girl's face was just comical – I mean she actually did the whole, jaw-drop thing!

I giggled.

"See?" he said.

My smile soon faded as I saw Shona come round the corner and yell loudly "AWWWWWWW! EMO'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! I thought that was Joe!" This was followed by a load of laughter from the other bitches.

"Bitch." I said under my breath.

"This girl bothering you?" Andy asked jokingly, but I nodded all the same.

"This'll make her shut up!" Andy said, and leaned over and kissed me.

I went along with it – it was fun to see her reaction… and to kiss Andy….

So me and Andy finally reached the Staff Room. I didn't have to lead him there, because he'd been here…

He knocked on the door, loudly.

Mrs Carny, an old formidable woman opened the door.

"Andy?" She gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I giggled at her blasphemy. She never spoke like that! In fact she'd get you in trouble if _you_ did!

"Hello, Mrs Carny." He said. "I'd like to speak to the principal."

"Well, you'll have to make an appointment." She said, regaining herself.

"I don't think you understand." Andy said, looking into her eyes.

"Come right this way." She said, in a sort of dazed way.

Andy winked at me, and I smiled at him.

Mrs Carny knocked on the principal's door and said that there was some people that wanted to speak to him. Then she left us to wait.

"How did you know her?" I whispered.

"She used to teach me math… then one day me and Chance sabotaged her class… she had a mental breakdown and started swearing and yelling at everyone – she called us all 'filthy motherfuckers' it was hilarious! So she got a teaching suspension!"

I giggled and he laughed at the memory.

"So who's the principal now?" He asked.

"Oh, you mean old man Ferret Werret?" I asked.

"You mean he's still alive?" Andy asked laughing.

Just then the door opened.

A thin man, with deep set wrinkles on his forehead and tiny, thick, round milk bottle glasses who resembled a ferret perfectly appeared in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil!" Andy said.

The principal went pale. "Andrew?... Andrew Biersack?"

"It's Andy Six, now, actually." He said. Andy towered over him.

"We need to speak to you." I said.

"Oh.. ye…yes… come in.. take a set… take a load off – what is it you young people say?" he said trying to make light conversation. Me and Andy both sat down.

The principal sat behind his desk. "I suppose you recognise this, eh, boy?" he said. "Been in here so many times before…" Mr Werret was English…

"…Roxy's gonna be taking some time off school." Andy said.

"Why?" Mr Werret said.

"That's none of your concern." Andy said.

"Yes I know that, but I want to know why!" Mr Werret said.

"Well im telling you – its none of your business." I chipped in.

"I don't expect to hear that from you Miss Roxanne!" He warned.

"Yeah, whatever." I said.

"she'll be with me." Andy said.

"When will she be back."

"I don't know."

"Why not."

"Because I don't."

"Andrew, tell me_"

"It's Mr Six." Andy corrected, clearly enjoying the fact that Mr Werret had to respect him now.

"Fine." Mr Werret said, going red. "Mr Six. When will she be back."

"I don't know."

"Tell me now." Mr Werret snarled.

Andy stood. "Look, Werret, I don't have to take your shit anymore! Im telling you that she wont be here, now deal with it old man!" he yelled and grabbed my hand as he strode out of the room.

As soon as we were out of his office me and Andy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That was… incredible…" I said, between laughing.

"I have wanted to say something like that for ages." Andy said and we soon left the school.

**LA**

When me and Andy got back to my house, we met Sandra in the living room.

"So, are we going to your house first?" She asked me.

"My hou – Oh Yeah!" I said in delight, Id finally see this mansion my Dad left me.

"Where is it?" She asked.

I went and found the address and the key and gave them to her.

What happened next im not sure, but I remember waking up in a strange room I'd never seen before.

Andy was sitting on the bed beside me.

"Good afternoon!" He smiled.

I sat up. "What the fuck was that?" I asked, feeling like I had a hangover.

"Most people do that on their first teleportation…" he said.

"Where's Sandra?"

"She went to your house to pick up all the furniture and stuff and teleport it back here" he said.

"C'mon, wanna look around?" he asked, clearly wanting to check out my mansion.

"Sure" I said, getting up.

My legs turned to jelly and I collapsed. Andy caught me.

"You need blood." He said.

He lifted me bridal style and sat me down on the bed that had been left in here. I was sitting across his legs and he held me close before brushing his hair off of his neck.

I wrapped my left arm around his neck, while my right arm held onto his shoulder.

I brushed his neck with my lips and my teeth pieced his flesh. His blood filled my mouth.

I hadn't had a drink in so long.

I finally had drunk my fill, when I realised that I had drunk a little too much.

He looked paler than usual.

"Here." I said, offering him my neck, whilst repositioning both my arms around his shoulders.

He didn't hesitate. He brushed some hair away from my neck with his fingers and then his lips grazed it.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck as his teeth bit into me. I trembled in ecstasy as he drank.

I moaned. He moaned also, and I felt it from deep inside his throat.

When he was done he drew away.

I let go of his neck and swung my legs so they were on the bed, my head resting on his chest. He lied back.

Within minutes I had fallen asleep on his chest…

…

I woke up on Andy. His face was peaceful. He was asleep.

I cuddled into him and looked around. It was dark… so it must have been night time.

I decided to go back to sleep…

…

Me and Andy woke up simultaneously. I heard a chuckle from the far side of the room and me and Andy both jumped together and whirled to see who it was.

Jake, Jinxx, Ashley and Sandra were all standing in the corner watching us.

"Morning sleepyheads." Jake said.

I looked around and saw furniture in my room… including a mirror… I looked in it and found my hair all messy.

I started combing through it with my fingers, hopelessly.

"It looks cute…" Ashley said.

"Not as cute as _they_ did – I mean – OW!" Jinxx said who was interrupted by a sharp blow to the ribs by Sandra which was followed by a grumbled "What was that for?"

I looked at Andy who looked really uncomfortable.

I tried zoning into his mind. Nope. Nothing.

"Andy." I said to get his attention.

He looked up and I looked into his eyes. I wanted him to let me into his mind…

Then he broke eye contact. "Don't try that on me." He said in an aggressively quiet voice.

"I moved everything here... well not everything… I mean you already had a lot of furniture here, so…" Sandra said, trailing off.

I thanked her and then went downstairs to make everyone breakfast, but paused briefly outside the door.

I heard muffled voices.

"Why did you hit me?" Jinxx squeaked.

"Because!" Sandra hissed.

"Because what?" Jinxx cried.

"Because Roxy doesn't know that Andy told us what had happened between them – if she found out how'd you think she would feel?"

After a brief pause to think about it Jinxx came to his conclusion. "…Horny…?"

"NO! She'd feel angry and humiliated!" Sandra said hitting him again. "…You men are typical…"

I left immediately.

Andy had told them? What the fuck?

Now I did feel angry and humiliated…

I went to the kitchen and found everything there… and more...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I made the house unbelievably large because I felt like it…**

**Insecurity Sucks**

I found things in my new kitchen and began cooking.

Soon after, Andy came down.

"Hey." He said, almost shyly.

"Hi." I said, trying not to shown how stupid and pissed off I felt.

"You okay?" he said.

"Yep." I said smacking an egg off the counter and plopped it in to the frying pan, throwing the egg shells into the already opened bin.

"You don't seem okay?" He said.

I ignored him.

"Look, I know you heard…." He said.

I turned to him, not saying anything.

It seemed that he didn't know what to say any more than I did.

I turned and got back to my omelette.

"There's someone I want you to meet…" He said, finally.

"Who… your mother? Did ya tell her too?" I said bitchily.

He let my comment pass and said. "No… It's my friend Chance."

I turned. "You mean 'Chance and Andy', Chance?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"When?"

"Uhh… well I was thinking of tomorrow…" He said.

"Okay." I said. "But it doesn't mean I forgive you…" I turned and got back to my omelette again, feeling him smile.

He walked up behind me "There's someone else too, I…. Never mind" he said before he turned and walked off, before I could ask any questions.

…

I was just finishing my omelette when Jinxx came into the doorway.

Sandra was standing in the doorway and they were mouthing things at each other angrily.

"…You know I can lip-read…" I said, wanting them to just tell me what the hell was going on… I couldn't actually lip-read.

"Im goin' out, Roxy. See ya round." Sandra said, walking down the hall.

Jinxx sighed before coming into the kitchen.

He straddled the chair backwards.

"So….." he began.

"Yes, I heard. Yes, I know Andy probably already told you all that. And, yes. I am pissed off." I said "That help ya find your tongue?"

"Look… Roxy…" He began uncomfortably. "I seriously don't know what the hell Andy means to you. But you mean a lot to him… seriously… and I know that you told him that you didn't want to be with him… and I know that it hurt him… and I also know that he has a girlfriend now… and I know that's just a rebound_"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Andy yelled furiously from the doorway.

Jinxx cringed.

No- one said anything.

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked my voice barely more than a whimper.

"Yeah." He said, the anger still in his eyes. "Chance set us up… She's really nice… She's called Cindy…"

I got up. I put my plate in the dishwasher and pushed my chair in.

Andy was still standing in the doorway, blocking it, I contemplated saying 'excuse me', but found tears stinging in my eyes, so I just shoved past him and ran up the stairs…

Of course I didn't know where the hell I was going, I had only come here the other day, so I ran up another 5 flights of stairs and ran into a room at random.

**A Room**

The room was fairly large and looked like it hadn't been touched for centuries… I mean, I knew this place was old, but…. This looked… Victorian?

The wallpaper was threadbare and faded, the floor had a thick layer of dust on it, making the wood seem even more dull than it was, and all around the room, there were things covered up by white, moth-bitten cloth.

I walked towards the far end of the room and pulled off the cloth from something.

A plume of dust rose up from it, making me cough.

I looked at it, dropping the cloth on the floor.

It looked like one of those speaking podiums… but way older… it was carved out of some weird black stone and had some carvings on it that I couldn't quite make out (they were covered in dust).

On top of it were several books. The one that was open was the biggest.

I blew the dust away, laughing in my mind that this reminded me of a really bad film I once saw.

It looked handwritten, and so it was scrawly and hard to make out.

I held my finger in place, so as not to lose the page, and shut the book to see what it was about.

The cover was just a thick black leather page…

I pulled the book off the podium and was surprised to find that it barely weighed anything… not even as much as my school text books… and they were a LOT smaller…

I turned to the front page and it was blank. I turned a few more pages and the writing began…

…

_Andy's P.O.V_

_Urgh! Where is she? You know what, I don't even want to find her! _

…_But I do want to find her… that's the prob-_

**BBRRIIINNGGG**

"Hello?" I asked – who the hell was this?

"Hi." Came an annoyingly squeaky voice, that could only belong to Cindy.

"Hi, Cindy…." I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Well, what's wrong, baby, you don't sound happy!" He squeaked.

"Uh…I just got a headache, that's all…" I said, hoping she wouldn't press the matter…

I didn't really listen to what Cindy was saying, it was just high pitched squeaking in the back ground.

I thought of Roxy, probably not caring that I had a girlfriend… of course she wouldn't care, why would she?

She said she didn't want to go out with me…

"Well, can I come over?" she said.

"What?" I asked, my mind elsewhere.

"Well, im outside your house now… can I come in?"

"Yeah – wait!" I said, my mind back to Cindy. "Im not at my house – im, uh… at a friends house, uhh… she lives a block away at the big mansion – you can't miss it!"

I said and put the phone down, not wanting to say anything more than I had to.

"So, was that your girlfriend?" I jumped and whirled around.

Jake was leaning in the doorway to the bedroom I was in…

"Y'know we haven't met her yet?" He said, rhetorically.

"Yeah. You'll meet her now." I said and walked out of the room, down a few flights of stairs and down the hall.

I went to the door and opened it, and Jinxx came out of the dining room, a doughnut in his hands.

"Hey, Andy, where ya goin'?" he asked.

"I rolled my eyes at him, not wanting to talk and slammed the door behind me.

Once outside I went into the huge front garden and had a few cigarettes…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is gonna be a long chapter!**

**Cindy – Andy's POV**

I took a drag, enjoying the rush I got, when I smoked –

"Andy!" I whirled around to find a girl dressed in a pink dress running full speed towards me!

"FUCK!" I yelled

She looked confused, and then I realised what I had said… She was now right in front of me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, her blue eyes, welling up with tears.

Trying to justify what I had said, I said, in a higher pitched shaky voice (I get that when im put on the spot, or nervous… or drunk…. Well not always when im drunk…) "I meant… Uh… Lets fuck!"

I smiled, nervously, killing myself inside my head for saying something so awfully misleading.

"You know, I don't know what you put in those cigarettes, but…" She said, walking her fingers up my chest. "I like it!"

Just then she jumped on me. I mean literally jumped.

I fell to the ground, and before I knew what was happening she was kissing me and trying to take off my jacket…

I pushed her back. "Y-y'know, uh… maybe not in the garden…" I said.

"Good idea…." She said and got off me, making sure her dress was okay.

I lay on the ground, propped up by my elbows. "So…. Uhh… Ya wanna go inside?" I said, trying to smile.

"YAY!" She said clapping and hoisted me to my feet, dragging me inside…

**Cindy – Roxy's POV**

I shut the book, not believing what I had read, only a few pages in…

Apparently, I was one of only 3 in the world… I (apparently) had a magic gift.

I just needed to learn how to control it… which was what the book was for.

It said that if you could see the book, you had magic, which made it easier for the human race not to learn it.

I quickly read the pages again, then continued for a few more pages.

There were 'starters' such as, incantations, charms and things to brew and stuff.

"ROXY!" I heard someone call… im guessing it was Ashley…

I ignored him – it couldn't be that important.

I turned another page.

It read:

_Dear, mage._

_You are one of the gifted like myself, although when you read this it will mean I am deceased, so I have written down my knowledge of the magical world and how you can grow accustomed to it._

_To begin with you might want to know these._

_It will not necessarily enrich your life for knowing them, in fact, if anything, these few gifts come at a great price – you cannot undo them._

_So I warn you, young mage, to only use them if you wont look back._

_But, there is a positive side to them._

_Once you know how to control them… you can do almost anything with them…._

_Use your knowledge wisely._

_Yours faithfully,_

_A dead man…_

Within seconds, I had learnt a few simple spells…. That's the great thing about what the mage did with his book – he made it so that once you had read it, you didn't need to read it again, you would always remember them… although, I wondered where these 'undoable' things were.

"ROXY!" Someone called again.

I shut the book and put it back on the podium, and ran down the stairs to see what Ashley wanted.

I met Ashley on the 2nd floor landing. "What is it?" I asked.

"Andy wants you to meet his girlfriend…" He said, looking a little bit worried about my reaction to it, but he soon relaxed when I only said.

"Does he, now? Well, I'll try my best…"

With that, I walked into the lounge, taking a deep breath.

Cindy was sitting on Andy's knee.

It hurt me to see this… bastard… how could he?

It didn't matter that I had said that I didn't want to go out with him – that wasn't it at all! It's because I wanted to, that I couldn't!

I thought that if I did, then he wouldn't be happy… and I was right…

Look at him with that smile on his face, with her.

He would never have been happy with me…

"You must be Cindy!" I said, putting on my 'happy' face, and holding out my hand to shake hers.

She ran to me and hugged me, wrapping her arms around me.

I held my breath – she had WAY to much perfume on… I mean, it was intoxicating to the point where it actually caught in your throat.

"You must be Roxy!" She cried in delight. "I've heard SO much about you – I hope we can be friends!"

I felt myself laugh at how annoying she was.

She then took my hand and sat down with me…. It was really weird – I felt like she should have been sitting with Andy.

I looked around. Jake was sitting on a chair, looking anywhere but at me, Andy or Cindy.

Jinxx was sitting on the two-seater, patting, teasingly at the empty cushioned space beside him towards Ashley.

Ashley smirked and strode towards the couch. He sat down, relaxing…

"So." Cindy said. "I heard that you're meeting Chance tomorrow – he's my cousin – you know you two should really hook up!"

I smiled "He's not really my type." I said.

Andy looked really uncomfortable.

Conversation stopped flowing when Cindy's phone rang. She ran out the room and all we heard was a "But Mom, im with my boyfriend…. What do you mean im _only_ 16… I am too old enough!" She came back in, her blue eyes clouding up with tears.

"My Mom says I have to go home now." She said quietly.

"I'll see you out." Jake said, happy to get away from how awkward this was. He grabbed Cindy by the arm and (even though they she was still facing Andy) dragged her out of the room. She mouthed over Jake's shoulder 'I love you' to him.

I rolled my eyes, and Andy said "I'll see you tomorrow Cindy."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Jinxx said "Didn't you two shag each other in the garden?"

"What?" I squeaked.

Andy's attention turned abruptly to me.

"You shagged someone in _my_ garden?" I yelped.

"No it wasn't like that." He protested, looking at Jinxx as if to say 'thank for that.'

"Oh and I suppose her Mom protested to that too, did she?" I said bitchily.

Ashley laughed, remembering the phone conversation we had just overheard and mimicked her, in a baby voice "Mommy, I love him… will you change my diaper later?"

We all started laughing.

"Oh, stop it." Andy sulked.

"Yeah, Ashley Jinxx began "Her Mommy said that since she just stopped wetting the bed she's just gotten into 'big – girl – panties'"

Again, we all burst out laughing.

"That's not even funny." He said, still sulking. "She's a damn load nicer than you guys are!" He got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, she's a real catch!" I said. He turned. "But wouldn't this be kinda frowned upon in her parents point of view?"

"I don't care!" He said.

"Oh, come on, man – you don't really mean that." Jinxx said.

"Oh, yeah, well what if I did?" Andy shot back, getting more and more agitated by the second.

"Oooooooohhhhh" Jake said, coming back up the stairs from saying goodbye to Cindy.

"Urgh – you guys are_"

"Are what?" I said.

All eyes were on Andy for his answer.

"You're all pathetic…and you know what? I deserve someone who's _nice_... Who's _nice_ to me, who looks _nice_, who doesn't just dump me because their heads _**fucked up**_!" He said throwing the words at me.

He stormed out of the room and out of the house, slamming doors behind him.

I sat there, blinking.

After a while, the guys came around me.

"Hey, Roxy… are you alright?" Jake asked.

I blinked again. "Yeah…"

"Im gonna go get take-out – Jinxx, ya wanna come with me?" He said.

"Nah im fine_" Jinxx began

"Jinxx, get your ass out here – we're getting take-out!" Jake said, and slammed the door behind the two of them.

I got up.

Ashley looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Im gonna go for a bath…" I said.

"Sure, I'll,, uhh…. Be down here, if ya need me…" he said.

I left the room and stood outside the door for a minute, thinking about what Andy had said at me.

Tears rose immediately and I burst into tears.

Ashley came into the doorway and hugged me.

"If ya wanna talk…" he said "im here for ya…"

I nodded. "Can you come with me…?" I asked.

"Where?" he said.

"I don't want a bath anymore – we could go in the Jacuzzi?" I said, drying my eyes with the back of my hand. There was a kind of leisure floor in the house, too… it was insane!

"Sure." He said.

"Let's wait for the guys to get home with take-out, though first. I'm gonna ring up Sandra." He said and whipped out his cell.

A few moments later, Sandra said she'd call back and just then, Jinxx and Jake came up the stairs.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Jake asked.

"Wanna eat in the Jacuzzi?" Ashley said.

"You bet!" Jinxx said, winking at Ashley.

I laughed at how ridiculous they were.

…

Within minutes I was in a black bathing suit and waiting outside the boys' room (well Ashley and Jinxx adjoining room to be precise.)… thinking about it – this whole house was like a hotel…

The door opened and Ashley appeared in a housecoat, naturally it was hanging open at the top, showing off his chest.

"You ready to party?" He said. Jinxx came to his door too… he was dressed the same.

"Where's Jake?" Jinxx said.

"Oh, he's on the floor below…" I said.

We walked down the huge staircase to the floor below, and tried to find the room he was in…

I knocked loudly on the door. "Come in…" He called.

I opened the door and found him also standing in a housecoat on the phone.

"Okay… see ya in a few then… bye…" he said putting the phone down.

"That was Sandra." He said.

"Oh – is she coming too?" I asked, smiling. I liked Sandra.

"Yeah."

"Where are you guys getting these housecoats from?" I asked.

"The closets…" Jake said.

I walked over to his closet, and opened it…

Nothing interesting in there…

"Lets go!" I smiled.

"TO THE JACUZZI!" Ashley yelled, arm in the air.

The boys whooped and ran after him. I followed behind.

We got to the Jacuzzi room thing… it was more like a huge hot-tub… I mean, really – it could fit about 35 people in it all round.

We heard some banging from the changing room… changing room?

I looked at the guys, who shrugged. I shrugged too, and went to have a look.

I gently pushed open the door and poked my head around. I heard hushed voices.

This was literally like a proper changing room… I mean, it had lockers, showers, toilets…

I walked toward the voices, they were coming from the lockers.

"I _told_ you I didn't want to come!" I heard someone hiss.

"And I said 'tough shit' if you recall! Now you go one out there and you apologize!"

"I don't wanna fucking apologize!" Just then andy and Sandra came from round the corner.

Andy was rubbing his arm.

I laughed at his swimming trunks!

Sandra was wearing a swimming costume with a big t-shirt over the top.

They looked at me.

"Hey, Roxy!" Sandra said, walking over to me. I moved toward her and then the shower turned on – it was freezing cold!

I yelped and took a deep breath in – y'know, like when you jump into a swimming pool at the deep end and it's freezing cold!

I laughed, and Sandra laughed too.

I was completely drenched, my hair all wet and my swim-suit dripping.

I met Sandra in a loose hug, as I didn't want to get her wet.

Just then the guys came in to see what all the commotion was about.

Jinxx looked from me to the still-spraying shower and laughed. "Hey Sandra!" he said and then looked over to Andy, who was still in his trunks and still holding his arm.

Ashley laughed lightly and Jake went over to hug Sandra too.

"Roxy, I did some checking up on your place – turns out it was a hotel…" Sandra said.

"Oh, well that explains a lot!" I said, cheerfully. "Well ya wanna come through to the Jacuzzi?" I asked.

We all flooded into the next room and Ashley and Jinxx climbed in.

"FUCK!"

"OW!"

"ITS FREEZING!"

"COLD!"

"COLD!"

They both clambered.

I laughed, going over to the far side of the room, where there appeared to be a control room.

I looked around until I found a manual.

I was all wet and felt electricity all around me.

"Hey, Sandra?" I said

"Yeah?"

"Can you work this for me? I can't Im all wet…"

"Sure."

She came over, took a look at the system and said "Oh, this is easy!" She pressed a few buttons, and soon the Jacuzzi was lovely and hot and bubbling nicely!

"Thanks…" I said, dropping the manual.

I went back into the Jacuzzi and found Jake, Jinxx and Ashley nicely reclined in there, with their backs right on the back massager things!

Andy was standing awkwardly.

I walked straight passed him, trying not to think of what he had said earlier.

"Hey, man, you gonna get in?" Jake said.

"Nah, im_"

"Get. In." Sandra commanded.

He rolled his eyes and got in.

"CRAP!" Jinxx exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I left the take out in my room!"

"Im on it." Sandra said, and sure enough there was the take out, on the sides of the Jacuzzi.

After a little bit of awkward silence, Sandra said. "Andy has something to say to you all."

"No, I don – OW, you _gotta_ stop doing that!" Andy cried, rubbing his arm, where Sandra had just pinched him.

Sandra gave him the 'do-it-now' look and he sighed. "Fine." He said, defeated.

"Im really sorry about what I said earlier." He said looking down.

There was an eruption of 'it's okay's and 'hey, man, it's alright's.

I didn't say anything, and I don't think he expected me to.

Ashley passed me a bag that had noodles and stuff in it.

I began eating silently, thinking of the last time I had Chinese take-out… it was when I first met them… before Andy bit me…

He used to be nice… he used to care about what happened to me… he used to take care of me…

I put my food down on the side and put my head in my hands.

I didn't want him to see me cry.

Sandra looked up. "What's up?"

I shook my head as if to say ''nothing'. Of course, she didn't take that as an answer.

She put her food down and came over to me. By now there were loads of eyes on me.

"Y'know… if you're not gonna eat that…" Ashley hinted, and I remembered the first time he had said that to me … that was when I wouldn't eat. And Andy had been worried about my eating disorder, so he made me eat… it was so sweet in a kind of… creepy way… I still had that eating disorder… but I was getting better… wasn't i?

… I removed one hand from my face, got the box and handed held it out to him.

He swam over, putting his food down.

"Wow, kid, you really are crying" He said, and gave me a hug whilst taking my food.

Sandra put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and said. "Come on. Let's go talk."

I nodded and got up, hands still firmly on my face.

As we were going into the changing room, I heard Jinxx say "Ya really fucked her up this time, Andy."

Then the door shut.

"What's up?" Sandra said.

I told her everything… even about being a mage, which she was quite surprised about, but she was very supportive.

I felt better already.

She gave me another comforting hug and, although I was still crying, she walked me outside.

All the guys were waiting expectantly… although Ashley was still shoving his face full of my take-out!

We sat down, and the conversation started flowing again.

It got onto tomorrow. "You still coming?" andy asked me directly.

It was the first time he'd spoken to me.

I simply nodded, still looking down into the water.

I looked at myself. My bones stuck out, noticeably.

"I'll pick you up at 10…" He said.

Again, I nodded.

After about 2 hours, Ashley said "Hey look guys, my fingers are all wrinkled – im gonna get out now."

We all agreed.

Sandra went and shut off whatever worked, and I went into the changing room and found the towel cupboard.

I went and handed one around to everyone.

"Thanks." Jinxx and Ashley said.

I gave one to Jake and he smiled and gave me a hug.

Next was Sandra, who thanked me…

Then there was Andy…

He looked at me, and I handed it to him, head down.

His hand closed around mine, when he took it, which caused me to look up abruptly.

He looked shocked himself, and I quickly recoiled, throwing the towel at him.

"Uh… thanks…" He said.

I nodded and went off to get mine.

I heard voices from behind me, but ignored it.

I also, then found the dressing gown cupboard. I quickly dried myself and then put It on. It hung off my body.

When I went back, everyone was ready to go.

"Well, you were quick!" Jinxx said.

I smiled and said that we should be going back.

"Sure thing." Jake said.

"so, where are you three gonna stay tonight?" I asked, Jake Jinxx and Ashley.

They looked at me. "Yeah, you can stay here." I laughed.

"You can all have a floor each, if ya want." I said.

They looked completely stunned. Then Jinxx said. "Im fine sharing a floor with Ashley…" then he pulled a face "I get lonely!"

I laughed.

Then I looked to Sandra and Andy "You guys as well…" I said.

They nodded their thanks.

"Im fine staying with Sandra, but thanks for the offer…" Andy said.

Sandra cringed.

"Yeah, about that…" Sandra began. "The landlord's selling the place, so… We're gonna have to stay here…" she said "…Sorry…"

Andy looked defeated.

"Which floor do I get." He asked.

"Well, Jinxx and Ashley are on floor 4. Jake's on floor 3… And there's like… 10 floors…?"

"Actually there's 15…" Sandra chipped in. "It says on the internet that they were blocked off when this stopped being a hotel… You have to find the lift or whatever, and then… yeah…"

I laughed at the fact that she already knew more about my house than I did.

"I'll have to find that then…" I said.

We walked out of the changing room and Sandra said "I get floor 2?"

"Yeah." I said. "That leaves you." I said to Andy.

"Well what floor are you on?" he said.

"Floor 7" I said, then I looked at Sandra. "Best floor – floor below the leisure centre!"

She laughed.

"Can I have floor 6?" He asked.

"uh-huh." I said.

We walked down the amazingly grand staircase and left each other at our floors.

"See ya at 10…" Andy said to me as I left for my floor.

I turned, nodded and began to walk off.

He grabbed my arm.

I turned, eyes wide with shock.

He looked lost. His brow furrowed and his face determined. "Why won't you speak to me?" He pleaded.

"I'll see you at 10." I said.

His face softened, but he looked hurt.

I didn't care. He loosened his grip and I tugged my arm away.

I began walking down the corridor.

Someone was following me, but I didn't care.

I needed to be alone.

I slammed the door behind me and slid down it, collapsing on the floor, into tears…

**Andy's POV**

We walked down the stairs, and then we came to her floor…

She turned to leave without saying anything to anyone.

"See ya at 10…" I said, hoping she'd turn around with the smile that made my heart skip beats.

Cindy never smiled like that.

In all honesty I didn't care about Cindy at all…

Roxy only nodded.

My hand shot out on impulse, grabbing her arm.

I was shocked at myself.

Her head whipped around, her eyes open wide.

Those beautiful eyes, full of shock.

Why did I do that?

I didn't know what to say to her.

I knew what I _wanted_ to say to her….

I wanted to tell her I loved her.

That Cindy was a mistake.

That I wanted to be with her and only her…

I looked into those beautiful eyes. Pain.

It hurt me to see that. To see that the person I loved more than anything else in the world was hurt.

But what hurt me more was to know that I had caused that pain.

"Why won't you speak to me?" asked, my voice weak and trembling.

I knew why.

I knew why - but I needed something to say to her.

"I'll see you at 10…" She said.

I loosened my grip on her and she pulled her arm free.

She walked away from me.

I turned to see Sandra shaking her head.

Jake nodded for me to go after her so I did.

She walked faster and faster until she came to a door.

She slammed it in my face and I heard her slide against it.

Then I heard something that made me want to die inside.

Weeping.

She was weeping because of me.

And not just ordinary tears…

I knew that their very existence hurt her.

I looked back at the guys ashamed that I had done this to her.

Sandra walked up. She opened the door the adjoining room and walked into it.

I heard Roxy scream out, in hysterical tears.

Ashley Jinxx and Jake left, not knowing what to do.

I waited outside for at least an hour, hearing nothing but sobbing and screaming for the first half of it and the gentle lull of Sandra's comforting voice.

A little while later, things calmed down and then, finally Sandra came out.

I looked at her, my face questioning.

"She's asleep." She said, sighing.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"I dunno." Sandra said. "Do you mean physically or mentally?"

"Both. Why?"

"Well, mentally she's completely hurt. And physically… I'd say the same…" she said, trailing off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, growing more and more wary by the second. What was she trying to protect me from?

"Look, she cut herself, and they're really deep." Sandra said. I pushed passed her to go and see her.

I needed to see her.

She was asleep in her bed, with blood all around her.

I put my hand to my mouth.

I had done this to her.

Tears stung in my eyes.

"I think you should leave." Sandra said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head.

"C'mon, she'll be okay in the morning – and she has to meet Chance. Don't you worry – I'll be staying up here tonight…" She said.

I nodded.

I knew Roxy was in good hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Big Day – Andy's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed.

It was no use.

I just couldn't get comfortable.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

I looked at the clock 7:45

I had made up my mind to break up with Cindy at least 2 hours ago.

I had thought of the outcomes, and none of them were good.

I decided to get ready.

I know I was hours early, but I wanted to take my time.

I went into the bathroom ad washed my face.

Then I got in the shower.

Warm water ran down my body. It felt so good.

I had just been so stressed that even something as ordinary as a shower felt so nice.

I climbed out the shower and got dressed.

I was just doing my make-up when I heard it.

Screaming.

Loads of it. It was completely psychotic!

I ran out of the hotel room and up the stairs 2 at a time.

I burst through her bedroom door.

She was still screaming.

Where the fuck was Sandra?

Roxy was still asleep. She was kicking and fighting against something.

I climbed onto her bed, and put my hand on her forehead.

She was really hot.

Just then her eyes shot open and she lurched up, gasping.

Tears were streaked across her face.

She looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, you were screaming… I just wanted to see if you were okay…" I said, quietly.

She nodded.

"Where's Sandra?" She asked.

"I don't know…"I said honestly.

I was happy that she was actually speaking to me now.

No one spoke for ages.

I got up and headed for the door.

I turned when I got there.

"I just thought you might wanna know… I, uh… I decided to break up with Cindy…"

Her face showed no emotion.

I left.

**The Big Day – Roxy POV**

Andy left my room.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at the clock.8 o clock.

I got out of bed and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

My hair was a mess.

I got in the shower and was just getting my bra on when Ashley came in.

He coughed at the door to make sure that I knew he was there.

I didn't mind him seeing me in my underwear… he'd seen me in less when I'd first met him!

"Come in." I said.

He came in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, trying to be positive. "Why?"  
"It's just… Andy said that you were screaming and stuff…"

"Yeah, I just had a night terror – nothing special." I got out my make-up and started doing it…

"So, ya comin' down to eat?" he said.

"Nah." I said.

"YA sure?" he asked.

"uh-huh…" I said.

He sighed and sat down on the side of the bathtub.

"Y'know Andy's worried about you're disorder… we all are…" he aside.

I ignored his comment, putting the lid back on my eye pencil.

I then got out my mascara.

He sat there and for a while of awkward silence he said.

"He said he was gonna break up with Cindy, ya know…"

"I know… he told me… do you think he really will?" I said.

"I don't know_"

"Hey, man, I've been looking' all over for you!" Sandra said to Ashley.

I looked at Sandra.

"You okay today?" She said to me.

"Yeah." I said, again, trying to be positive.

Sandra and Ashley looked at each other but I ignored it.

They went downstairs for breakfast and I was left alone with my thoughts.

I got my clothes on (a purple skirt with net layers and a few buckles hanging off the hem and a black veil brides skinny sit t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top).

I then put on my knee-high Goth boots, my fish nets, showing off my anorexic legs.

I checked myself out in the mirror before leaving the room.

I went into the kitchen to find Cindy sitting on Andy's knee and them both looking into each other's eyes.

I zoned into Andy's mind and suddenly knew that he was acting this so to save her from hurting.

But what about me? What about my feelings?

Suddenly I wanted to hurt him.

I was standing in the kitchen doorway staring at the platinum blonde bitch sitting on the guy I felt was mine. Her perfume intoxicating the whole room and her high pitched girly laughter making me want to cover my ears and scream.

Andy deliberately looked anywhere but at me.

"You must be Roxy!" A voice said and I whirled around to see Chance behind me.

His hand was out and a huge playful smile was on his face.

I shook his hand and said hi.

Soon after, we left.

We took Chance's car and he said he needed to pick up some things from town, so we went with him.

When we were there, Cindy turned to me and said. "You wanna come out clubbing with us tonight?"

I took a brief glimpse at Andy who looked completely against the idea.

"Sure!" I said, as cheerfully as I could.

"Then, girl, come on! We're gonna need to get you some new clothes!" She said, pulling me away.

"I'll see you guys tonight!" She said. "Pick us up at 8!"

Then I was pulled away!

…

"What about this one?" I asked, pulling out a black dress with a skull on it. She kept telling me tone 'the goth look' down… which made me feel completely stupid. All I wanted to wear was 'goth stuff'…

"You're in all the wrong shops!" She said and pulled my arm. "Come with me!"

She pulled me into all these… girly shops!

Then we ran into one of her friends.

"Hey there Tracy!" Cindy squealed.

"Hey, Cindy, Hun – whats up!" Tracy said. She was dressed up just as pink as Cindy. "Who's this? The newest addition to the Adams family?" She said, looking me up and down as If I was nothing.

I gave her cramps in her stomach. (Something I had learnt from the book I had found.)

She creased over in pain and looked up at my emotionless face.

"No!" Cindy laughed as if nothing had happened. "She's Andy's friend."

"You mean you're still going out with him?" Tracy said looking at her in disgust.

"Yes! He saved me, remember?" She shot back.

"Saved you?" I butted in.

"Yeah. Someone was trying to grab my purse one time and then he came along and just punched them and then they ran away…" She said dreamily. "We've been inseparable since!" She said.

"We need to get Roxy something to wear for the club tonight!" Cindy said excitedly.

"Oh, I know exactly what to get her!" Tracy said.

Soon enough, I was whisked into a changing room and wearing a silver tassel dress.

"See?" Tracy said. "It shows off your boobs and your legs! Good, God you're thin – whats your secret?" She asked, staring at my bony figure.

"You gotta eat the right things…" I said, still looking at myself in the mirror.

I looked like… them…

I looked like a normal person… and yeah, it showed off my boobs and my legs, but I didn't like it… it wasn't me!

If there was anything I had learnt from Black Veil Brides, it was to be myself…. But I knew this would make him angry so I bought it.

I also bought some tights that were really thin… they were black, but so thin!

Then I bought some stilettos – they were silver and covered in silver glitter.

"Let's go!" Cindy said.

So I got dragged around the shopping centre for hours with two girls who loved the things I hated…

Soon later I got a call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, It's me, Chance!" Chance said.

"Oh, hi."

"Just a quick warning – Andy told me to - OW what the hell was that for? Well _I_ just thought I should warn you not to do drugs… bye…" he said and the line went dead…

"What was that all about…" Tracy said.

"Chance told me not to do drugs…" I said, confused.

"Oh." She said, rolling up something. "That'll be from Andy – for some reason he's really against that…" She lit it, then held out her hand and offered me some. I shook my head.

"Nah." I said. She shrugged, and then gave Cindy some.

A little while later, I somehow ended up at Tracy's house.

I got changed into my club clothes and started doing my make-up again.

I got some silver glitter shadow and put it on my lids.

Then I got my black liquid eyeliner and framed my eyes.

I put on some lip gloss and checked myself in the mirror.

I looked good from a normal perspective, but I just didn't feel like myself.

Cindy came in the room, her blonde hair, piled messily on top of her head – apparently that was in fashion. She was wearing a hot-pink mini dress with pink make-up… it was gross… she truly looked like a bimbo!

I was straightening my hair when the door rang.

Cindy went to go and get it.

I had just finished getting my hair poker straight, when Chance appeared in the doorway.

"Wow, you look hot!" He said.

I looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

Then Andy came to the door.

He looked me up and down before saying. "Well you look… fake…" He didn't hide his displeasure.

Cindy ran up to me and hugged me shoulder, clearly not having heard Andy's comment.

"Doesn't she look great!" She squeaked.

I raised an eyebrow at him before we all left for the cab.

…

The club was crazy!

It was buzzing with people and alcohol.

Just then Cindy said to me "I'll be right back – don't go anywhere." I nodded, still a little bemused by it all.

Then Andy was in my face. "Look. I don't know why you're doing this, and I don't know what the hell is going on – but im telling you now, not to take anything from Cindy or Tracy…" He said.

I looked at him then Chance came along. "Whats going on." He said.

"I was just leaving." I said, turning away.

"Roxy – don't." Andy said, his face urgent.

Then Cindy was back. Andy let go of my arm and leaned back against the bar, still hovering.

Cindy had something wrapped up in a tissue.

She offered it to Chance who was about to accept but thought better of it.

Then to Andy, who flat out refused.

Then she took one.

She offered it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

She opened up the tissue and I saw a load of pink tablets. Ecstasy.

I looked at Andy who was looking intently at me, eyes pleading me not to take it.

I took one. He looked away.

Soon I felt higher than I ever had before. And, I also knew that I had pissed Andy off, which felt awful but quite nice at the same time.

Then Tracy came over with some guy.

He was tall and… well fairly regular…

"Roxy, I want you to meet Jim. He wants me to set you guys up."

I looked 'Jim' up and down. Definitely not my type…

Cindy offered the tissue round again, and I took another…

Soon I was on tablet 4.

Jim had had a few and a couple pints as well, and his hands were all over me.

He ordered us another pint each.

I sat down, feeling hot and sick.

I really wasn't enjoying this.

I was high as a fucking kite, but I felt sick as a dog.

"You okay, babe?" he said.

"Im fuckin' fine!" I said, laughing boisterously.

Cindy was over with Andy.

Cindy was kissing him.

Andy was looking at me.

The pints came and Andy and Cindy came over.

"You know what I wanna do?" Jim whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"I wanna fuck you."

Those words startled me, but I said.

"Woah, tiger. Slow down and kiss me first."

Andy and Cindy sat down and Jim leaned over and kissed me.

It was gross… completely slimy!

I didn't care. I felt Andy's eyes burn into my back so I kept on kissing him.

Then, Jim moved his hands up and his lips down.

He was kissing my neck and groping my chest.

I took this opportunity to have my pint.

I downed it fast.

Back to Jim.

Right.

Andy by now, was saying the "Come on man, I think you've had enough." Kinda thing.

But Jim ignored him.

Andy started yelling which then made Cindy cry, saying. "Why do you care about her?"

Meanwhile, I took another ecstasy tablet.

Jim took one and then took my hand.

"C'mon, babe, let's get outta here." He said.

I watched Andy, intently, now suddenly afraid of what I had gotten myself into.

Jim pulled me away and we were just walking into one of the back rooms.

Of course Andy followed us, yelling and pleading.

Cindy was now screaming at him.

Then Andy turned around and broke up with Cindy. Just like that.

She cried and slapped him, but I don't think it bothered her too much.

The Jim said a work to the guy standing at the door of the room and the guy smiled, the stepped aside.

"Jim, I don't want to." I said abruptly.

He looked me up and down.

I looked at Andy, who was looking intently at Jim for his answer.

"You don't mean that, babe." He said and shut the door in Andy's face.

Terror rose inside me like spikes of ice up my spine.

I shook.

Jim sat me down on the bed.

I couldn't look at him, I was too busy shaking.

"Honey, you're cold." He said. "I'll warm you up…"

Then an evil smile rose to his face.

He took off his shirt, showing an ugly fat gut.

Then he removed his trousers and was left in his underwear…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sex, Drugs and… bustin' Jim's Ass!**

I gasped, crying.

I tried shoving Jim's weight off of me, but couldn't. He was too big and I was too weak. My lack of blood didn't help.

In the past five minutes we had been in the back room of the club, he had managed to strip off completely and try to strip me down, which had resulted in the zip of my dress breaking.

I tried fighting with him, but it didn't work.

His mouth was now off of mine.

"Jim stop!" I cried.

He ignored me.

"**GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FAT JERK! **I yelled hoping that would work.

It seemed to at first, when he stopped dry humping my leg for a second and looked at me.

Then his brow creased and he raised his fist.

I winced and he punched me in the head.

I screamed out, wondering what the fuck had happened to Andy.

Jim beat me for at least 25 minutes.

I screamed until I could hardly breathe.

One final blow to my stomach stopped me from moving…

A tear slid down my cheek, as I knew I had no hope of escaping.

"Where were we?" Jim said, and began groping my breast.

**Sex, drugs and… bustin' Jim's Ass! – Andy's POV.**

I could hear her crying and screaming from the inside.

I zoned into her mind and saw what was happening.

Jim was beating her.

"You gotta let me in!" I protested with the man guarding the door.

He wouldn't budge, so I used my powers on him.

He was just moving, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to find a very angry Chance punching me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" I yelled and punched him in the head.

He looked up at me.

I knew he had been on the drink… I mean, I knew that he would understandably be angry with me for dumping his cousin, but he wouldn't care that much!

He got up, clutching his nose and ran off, with a teary Cindy behind him.

Back to the bouncer at the door.

He looked persistently forward at me.

"Let. Me. In." I said, aggressively.

"no_"

Just then, I heard Roxy scream again.

It was a scream louder than any other.

In fact it was so loud that the club actually stopped.

It was loud long and full of pain.

I shoved the bouncer out of the way and tried the handle.

Locked.

I took a step back and barged it open.

It fell off it's hinges.

**Roxy's POV**

I still couldn't move, but I felt my head bleeding. In fact I felt myself bleeding almost everywhere, and I think he had broken my left leg.

He pulled down my dress and took off one side of my bra.

He began sucking on my nipple, and massaging it with his hand.

"Get off, please!" I tried, but it came out as a whimper.

Then he bit down hard. I cried out, another tear sliding down my cheek.

"GET OFF ME!" I cried, which was greeted with a sharp blow to the head. I whacked my head off the headboard with the impact, making me dizzy and my vision went fuzzy.

He slid off my pants, so they were just down my legs and positioned himself.

I cried out again, tears falling freely.

The he entered me.

I screamed as loud as I could, using a power inside of me to amplify it.

He hit me again. Right in the temples, and i stopped screaming.

I was still crying, but not as loud. I could hardly see anymore.

That blow was hard!

Then the handle of the door came down.

It was locked so the person trying to get in, wouldn't.

Jim finally got off me, just in time to pull my pants up.

Andy burst through the door.

He looked around the darkened room for a second and the saw Jim, hiding in the bathroom.

I looked towards the club door.

Light burst through it and in that light I saw loads of shadows… looking at me…

"**WHERE IS SHE?**" Andy yelled.

**Andy's POV**

I looked around the room, my eyes adjusting to the dark, quickly.

Where was Jim?

I saw him hiding in the bathroom… I guess he knew what was coming to him!

I dashed over to him and grabbed him by the shirt and shook him. "What did you do with her?"

He didn't answer, only whimpered.

I punched him in the stomach.

"Tell me." I shook him. He, again, didn't tell me so hit him, hard in the head, and yelled as loudly as I could. "**WHERE IS SHE?**"

He indicated to the bed.

I hadn't even looked there!

I punched him again and he slumped to the floor.

I began walking away from him and he began to move.

I turned and kicked him in the head, and I think I knocked him out.

I made out a shape on the bed and knew it had to be Roxy.

I got over to her as fast as I could.

She was still crying, with heavy tears rolling down her face.

I took a quick look at her, surveying the damage.

Her dress was ripped, but I doubted she would care about that.

Her face was all bloodied up.

It looked like he had broken her leg and her rib.

Tears clung to my eyes threatening to come out.

I hated seeing her like this.

"Im so sorry." She whimpered.

It was barely audible.

I sat down on the bed next to her, and took her hand.

She was gasping.

"Can you sit?" I asked.

"I can't move." She cried. I heard the pain in her voice.

I helped prop her up. She looked at me at first and then beyond me. Then she winced away.

I followed where she had been looking.

The doorway.

Pretty much the whole club had gathered outside to see what was going on. They were just standing there, doing nothing.

"SOMEBOODY CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!" I screamed at them.

Everyone flustered about then and cleared the way of the doorway.

The guy working at the bar started dialling a number and speaking frantically into it.

I moved closer to her.

"Im so sorry." She cried again, another tear escaping her eyes.

I propped her up a little more, and she cried out in pain, before coughing.

A substance I knew all too well rose in her mouth. Blood.

That couldn't be good.

It ran down her lips and down her chin.

I ripped the bed sheets and began wiping it away.

I couldn't think of anything to say to her.

She kept saying she was sorry.

"Sorry for what?" I said.

"Sorry, for being so stupid!" She cried back. "I should have lis - *cough cough* It hurts, Andy!" she cried.

I brushed her hair away from her forehead.

"The ambulance is going to be here soon." I said, trying to comfort her.

"The ambulance?" She squeaked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked, looking around.

I guess the ecstasy hadn't fully worn off yet, because the Roxy I knew was never scared about getting into trouble.

"Don't be silly." I said, trying to laugh, but instead a tear rolled out of my eye.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Im – IM not crying – Don't be silly!" I said, embarrassed that I had let her see me like this.

"Yes you are" She said, laughing faintly.

"Am not!" I threw back, smiling.

"Are too! I can see it rolling down your face!" She said again.

I laughed lightly, more tears coming.

"Andy?" she asked, more faintly this time, her smile completely faded.

I looked at her, a tear falling from my face onto hers.

"Andy, am I going to die?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Lightning? - Roxy's POV**

I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my right lung – worse than any I'd ever felt before.

I gasped, moving to see if that would help.

It got worse and I screamed out.

Just then, the lights fizzled a bit. (He had turned them on). From what I saw, it must have happened in the rest of the club too, because I heard someone saying that there was probably a lightning storm outside.

"What was that?" Andy asked, clearly not expecting an answer.

He said down beside me.

I was propped up on cushions, but I felt awful.

Another stab at my lung caused me to scream again, and this time all the lights went out.

I knew why, but I hadn't the heart to tell anybody right now.

It was because I was a mage. I couldn't control my powers yet, but my emotions effected the weather local to the place I was…

"SHIT!" Andy said, punching a wall.

Just then a man ran into the room. I made out his face clearly – it was the man behind the bar.

"The ambulances can't come – they have no power or anything and they say that they're already overworked from the amount of people struck by lightning!"

"Lightning?" Andy repeated.

"Yeah!" The man said. "Hey, I'd get her outta here, man – she looks like shit!"

I laughed lightly at how horrible that comment could've been taken.

Andy glared at him until he left and then he came over to me.

"Can you move?" He asked me.

"Not much." I said.

"Okay…" he said.

He glanced around a little bit more to see if anything would help him.

He came over to me and scooped me into his arms, bridal style.

I gasped out in pain.

"Sorry!" He said.

I shut my eyes and tears streaked my face.

"We'll be outta here soon, I promise." He said.

I sniffled back more tears, and he looked down at me. He smiled sadly, and he looked like he was about to say something, but didn't.

He walked out of the room.

The club was deserted.

We finally got outside.

The streets were a place of destruction. Bins had been tipped over and litter covered the streets.

It was raining persistently, and showed no signs of stopping. People were running around in the darkness, trying to find a source of light.

Andy carried me silently in the street.

We came to a dip in the sidewalk (Where I'm guessing someone had been struck by lightning) when Andy stopped and said "I'm calling Sandra. Can I put you down? Will you be okay?"

I nodded.

He put me down in the dip as gently as he could.

Again I got the stabbing pain. I think it was my broken rib, stabbing into my lung.

I gasped.

"Are you okay- did I hurt you?" Andy flustered.

I only gasped, tears again, springing to my eyes.

He moved me again, hoping it would give me less pain – he was wrong.

I screamed out, and a bolt of lightning grounded itself into me.

All I remember was excruciating pain and me screaming further…which wasn't a good idea considering that whenever I screamed, the lightning (caused by my emotion) was only ever trying to ground itself to me…

Then Andy scooped me into his arms, yelling for me to stop screaming – he had realised.

The lightning finally stopped.

My vision blurred into blackness….

**Flowers By Your Bed – Andy's POV**

I walked into the hospital room with a new bouquet of flowers.

Ashley was walking just behind me.

He had a card, signed by the rest of the band.

You were hooked up to loads of machines.

This was the 7th day you had been in a coma.

Apparently they hadn't seen any improvement.

A lump came to my throat, and tears to my eyes.

Ashley put a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't look at him.

"I'll leave you to it, man." He said and put the card on the table beside your bed.

He left the room, and I sat down next to you on your bed.

You didn't move.

I set your flowers down on the table and took your hand.

Your tiny hand. I could still see your bones to the extent where it was obvious that you had an eating disorder.

"You're so beautiful." I said to you. I don't know if you heard, but I thought I might as well. "Roxy, please wake up." I pleaded. "Please…"

Nothing.

"**GET THE FUCK UP!**" I yelled.

You stayed the same.

Then I had an idea.

You were weak… you might need blood.

I dug my nails into my wrist. Blood welled.

I looked around. No sign of nurses.

I removed your oxygen mask and put my wrist to your lips.

Blood ran into your mouth and down your throat… then gurgled back up.

DAMN! Your body was still rejecting my blood.

But only _my_ blood…

I put your oxygen mask back in place and quickly ran out to the waiting room to find Ashley.

"Ashley, I need you in here, man!" I said.

He got up immediately, although looking a bit confused.

He came into the room and I shut the door after him.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" He asked.

"I need your blood!" I said.

"What?" he asked, not believing I had just asked that.

"_Roxy_ needs your blood." I said more urgently.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. How are we going to do this?"

"Hold out your wrist." I said.

He held it out to me and I bit it, he looked a little shocked.

Blood welled up almost immediately.

I removed her oxygen mask again and put his wrist to her mouth.

This time there was no rejections to blood.

Her breathing got heavier and a little more urgent.

"Im getting outta here, before they think I drugged her." He said and walked out.

I sat and waited within a matter of seconds her heart beat was going crazy and then the nurses were in here.

Before I knew it, I was pushed outta there, despite my protests.

I heard a lot of banging and yelling and then everything went silent.

I stood up when the doctor came out.

"Is she okay? What happened in there?" I said, panicking.

"Im sorry, sir." He said. "We did all we could…" Then he left.

Heavy tears rolled down my cheeks and the nurses fled out of the room.

Ashley stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

I stood there, completely shocked, crying.

I walked away from him and he didn't follow.

I walked into the hospital room and sat down on her bed.

The heart machine said you were dead.

I put my head in my hands and just sobbed.

It's not something I usually confess to, but I did.

I cried and cried.

A flutter. That was all I felt. A light flutter on my back.

**Dead Twice – Roxy's POV**

I'm… alive?

You're beside me on my bed, crying.

The heart machine says im dead.

I reach out and pat you on the back.

You turn around, tears flooding your face.

You take my hand and press it to your lips.

"Why are you crying?" I ask.

He shakes his head, and cries some more.

"It's okay." I say "I'm alright."

He embraces me and weeps on my shoulder.

I find tears rolling down my face too.

"Roxy, I thought I'd lost you!" He says.

We cry in each other's arms for about half an hour.

He strokes my hair and kisses me on the forehead.

The he tells the nurses that I'm awake.

They say that's impossible and that he's deluded.

I hear he's having a hard time so I get out of my bed and carefully make it to the door in the gown im wearing.

Ashley jumps up and runs to me. He hugs me and nearly knocks me over.

I don't mind.

I laugh, but im still in pain.

The nurses are shocked and say they're going to have to keep me in over night.

Andy uses his powers on them, and im discharged immediately.

Andy picks me up and carries me out of the hotel in the disgusting gown they had put me in.

I laugh, even though I feel ugly and im in pain.

Andy kisses me on my forehead gently.

Ashley is walking in front of us.

A couple of blocks away and I've fallen asleep…


	8. Chapter 8

**Home – Roxy's POV**

I don't remember getting there, but I knew where I was.

I was in Andy's bedroom in my mansion.

He got the cool floor!

I mean it was all themed like gothic times… so it was kinda sensual.

My floor was themed as the 'Rock' floor. .. Every floor was awesome!

…I mean, it had originally been a Rock hotel, so…

Andy moved in his chair.

I saw him through the black lace curtain that is draped over his bed.

I pulled a cord and it lifted up.

I love this room!

His chair is just a chair with the classic gothic design on it.

I quickly ran and got the book from the really old floor I had been to the other day. I needed to know how to control my powers.

I got it and found Andy already awake and slightly flustered.

He looked relieved when he saw me and came to me, hugging me.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, you were asleep for 3 days, and I thought that you'd gone into a coma again!" He said.

I was confused that I had been asleep for that long.

"I'll see if this has anything about that in here!" I said waving the Mage's Journal at him.

He looked confused.

"Uh… I can't see anything…" He said.

Of course! Only Mages could see it!

"Oh… Well it's a book…" I said. He nodded as if he thought I had gone insane. I couldn't be bothered to explain things to him so I invaded his mind and told him there.

He nodded, again thinking I'd gone mad.

"I'm gonna go wake up every one – they'll wanna see you!" He said.

Soon enough, everyone was in Andy's bedroom, fussing over me.  
"Where's Jake?" I asked.

"Oh, he said that he wanted a drink first." Andy said.

Then Jake was in the doorway with a glass of mountain dew.

"Whatcha readin'?" He asked.

"Oh, it's this journal I found upstairs – wait… You can see it?" I asked, growing wary.

"Uh-huh." He said, as if I was stupid.

I looked at Andy. "Did you tell them I was crazy?" I said.

"No… do you want me to?" A smile spread across his lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't believe you." I said to Jake. "Describe it!"

"Okay…" he said. "It has a leather cover with no writing on it, and it's about this big." He said gesturing with his hands.

I looked at him gone out. "Are you a mage?"

"Yeah!" He said, smiling. "didn't they tell you that? I thought they told everyone what secrets we had as a band?"

"Not you." Andy said "You were on vacation, so we didn't tell her."

"Im a mage too!" I said excitedly.

"I know." He said. "I just didn't think that you kenw, so I didn't want to tell you… it's always better finding out yourself!"

I put the book down and ran to him in a hug. "I cant believe I've found you!" I cried. "Now we only have to find one more!"

The rest of the band was looking at us like we had both gone round the bend.

"We're not crazy, I promise!" Jake said.

"So can you control your powers?" I said, excitedly.

"Yeah." He said.

I looked down, embarrassed. "I cant yet… could you show me how?"

"Sure." He smiled.

He taught me how to control my lightning, which I thought was pretty cool.

So after ages of talking with the band, they left and me and Andy were left alone.

"I cant believe you're a mage!" He said. "Shit!"

"What is it?"

"It makes sense!"

"What makes sense?"

"Okay. With mages (Well this is only what Jake's told me) but mages, there are only like 3 in the world at any one time…" He said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"And one of them, is just born like that – out of nowhere. And the other is the child of one…" He said.

"Wait, wait, wait…. You mean my Dad was a mage? No… _Jimmy_ was a _Mage_!"

He nodded. "If that's really who your Dad is then, yes." He said.

"I guess he didn't know about it then…" I said. "But he's dead… so who's the other mage? Jake doesn't have a kid…"

"Not yet." Andy said.

We laughed.

**Sex with the Six**

Andy sat on my bed and we talked for ages.

"Andy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um… can I talk to you about something?" I said.

"Sure."

"I was… Well… Okay, I'll just get this out with…" I said, pausing for at least a minute.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"I… uhh…. I really like you…" I said, blushing.

He laughed.

He laughed in my face.

I was on the verge of yelling at him for being so insensitive for laughing at me when he turned to me and said. "I like you too."

I realised that he might be thinking of just friends, and that made me sad.

"More than a friend." He said.

I knew he had read my mind but I didn't care!

I was ecstatic! I flung myself into his arms and he hugged me back.

"I love you, Andy!" I said.

"I love ya too!" He said.

I pulled away from him and blushed.

"You are so cute." He said.

"Cute?" I yelped.

"Yeah." He said.

"Andy… Puppies are cute…." I said.

"Fine then…" he said a smile playing on his lips. "You're _hot_!"

I smiled and couldn't help myself from giggling.

After a little awkward silence, he leaned over and kissed me.

I have to say, I didn't expect it and found myself not kissing back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said. "I just wasn't expecting it."

He smiled.

I leaned in and kissed _him_ this time.

He kissed me back

His lips were so soft.

His tongue entered my mouth, so I entered his.

Soon enough, my fingers were running through his hair, and he was running his hands up and down my body.

We were locked into a hot passionate kiss, both of our tongues fighting for dominance.

I removed his jacket, still kissing him.

I was still in my hospital gown, but with one of his jackets on over the top.

He took it off, and then started giving me love bites down my neck.

"Andy." I said.

"Hm?" He said, his mouth still on my neck.

"Are we gonna do this vampire style?" I asked.

He drew away from my neck and looked at me. "Well which way do you wanna do it?"

"Whatever you want." I said.

"…. Hm… Lets do a mix of both…" He said, a smile forming on his lips.

I smiled.

He got back to my neck.

"Wait, what do I do?" I asked – I knew how _humans_ had sex, but I didn't know how vampires did it….

"Just follow your instincts – seriously when they kick in you'll... well, just wait and see…" he said.

I kissed him and turned the light out with my mind (something else I had learnt from the book).

It was still light outside, but it was a very dark room, so it was just right.

He ran his fingers up and down my neck, then down my back, where the gown was tightly done up.

"Let's get this off, shall we?" He said.

"You too. Pants – off!" I said, teasing him.

He slit the gown strings with his nails and I ripped his shirt off.

He began pulling the gown off, when I put my hand on his chest. "Not so fast." I said. "You don't see me till I see you…"

"How come you get to decide?" he whined.

"Because im in control." I said.

"How'd you figure that out?" he asked, teasingly stroking my leg.

I pushed him back and straddled him. "Like that." I said and began kissing him again.

He sat up, whilst kissing back. I was still on top of him.

He began biting at my neck again. Not like vampire biting, just gently grazing it with his teeth.

He moved his hand to the back of my neck, the other one resting on the bed.

I moved my hands to his waist.

I undid his jeans button and fly and pulled them away from him, gently touching his leg with my hands as I went.

He was only in his boxers, and I was in a gown that was hanging off of me.

He looked up at me.

I gently slid my hand down his pants, sliding it along his member.

He moaned and I began rubbing the end of it.

It swiftly began to stiffen.

I pulled his pants off and he removed my gown.

I was wearing pants underneath, but he didn't seem to mind.

His head moved to the pressure point on my neck and he began biting it.

I whimpered softly.

He drew his lips up my neck and I trembled.

He brushed my hair away from my neck with his knuckle, his other hand removing my pants.

I re-straddled him and he bit my neck, his vampire teeth slowly sinking into me.

This wasn't like normal when he bit me.

This was slower. It filled me with more pleasure.

I moaned.

He began drinking slowly and then his hand rose to my breast.

He began massaging it with his hand.

He finally finished drinking from me and he kissed my lips, before sliding his lips down my neck.

He slid them passed the part where he had just bitten me, which made me whimper and tremble.

Then he slid them down my chest and finally to my breast.

He began sucking on me, gently biting sometimes.

Then he slowly slid one hand down my leg and back up again. When he reached my thigh, he began going slower.

He finally reached my goal.

He rubbed me there with one finger, whilst still biting my nipple.

I moaned out.

He drew his head away from me, and looked into my eyes, his fingers now encircling my area, gently.

He began to do it more urgently.

"Now look who's in charge!" He said.

"Do it." I said to him.

HE looked at me, testing me. "Do what?" He wanted me to beg.

I grabbed his member and began rubbing it. He moaned.

"Oh, that…" HE said.

He aligned himself, still rubbing me.

He continued doing that for some time, wanting me to beg him for it.

I knew better.

I moved my hand from his member and to the pressure point in his hip.

HE looked at me "Don't even think about it…" he warned. I smirked.

Knowing he liked being in charge, I simply made myself in charge instead.

I dug into his pressure point with my finger causing him to buck.

He entered me painfully, but I liked it.

"Looks like im in control again." I said to him.

I began massaging the pressure point with my thumb, occasionally pressing down hard.

I liked his reaction.

He moved his hand up my leg again, causing me to stall just long enough for him to get the pressure point in _my_ hip.

I bucked, again and again, the sensation of it sending shivers up my spine and making Goosebumps rise all over my skin.

He lied back, but I continued to straddle him.

"You okay if I use mind control?" He asked.

I couldn't say anything.

"I'll save it for later…" he said, then flipped me over, so I was underneath.

I didn't mind.

I was lying down now, he was straddling me.

He leaned down and kissed me, passionately.

He sat up again and began rocking back and forth, causing me to moan loudly.

"Say my name." HE said, still sitting on me and encircling my stomach (well massaging it) with his thumbs.

The feeling made me all hot inside.

"No." I said defiantly.

"Fine." He said, and then temporarily leaned down on me to whisper in my ear **"**_**Scream it!**_**"**

He got back up again, and began thrusting more urgently.

It took every bone in my body to stop me from screaming out his name, like he had said.

"Scream it." He said, squeezing both of my hip pressure points at once, causing me to thrust violently.

I ground my teeth, and pulled him towards me.

He was no longer straddling me, but his legs were positioned on either side of both of mine.

His fingers were still on my points causing me to keep bucking violently.

"Scream it." He whispered, twisting his fingers in my points.

"_**ANDY!**_" I screamed in pleasure.

"Again." He said, again twisting his fingers on my points.

I did. Screaming out his name louder and louder, whilst pulling on his hair.

"You're a naughty girl." He said, clearly enjoying himself.

I couldn't say anything, I was whimpering, screaming and moaning too much.

He finally let go of my pressure points, but continued to thrust inside of me.

HE was just about to lean up when I pulled him back down and kissed him.

HE kissed back.

Then I flipped him onto his back, straddling him again.

"Clever…" he teased. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" I said, and grabbed his pressure points like he had me.

"Fuck." He said simply, before I _slowly_ pressed down on them.

I could feel him spasm underneath me, and inside me, and we both moaned.

"Scream my name." I said challenging him, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you think that's gonna work on me?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You bet." I said.

He sat up, letting me straddle him still.

I giggled, evilly, not realising it sounded so evil until it was out.

"What?" he said.

"Big mistake!" I said.

He looked at me questioningly.

I ran my hands up and down his back and finally to his neck. I pushed down on a point and he moaned.

His moan made me feel like I had a knot inside of me getting tighter and tighter.

"Scream my name." I said again.

"No." he said.

I pinched his buttocks and he whimpered and then laughed "Childs play." Before flipping me on my back and saying "You lose."

"Wouldn't be so sure of that…" I said.

He had straddled me perfectly, leaning forwards slightly, with his hands on my stomach for balance.

"What are you gonna do." He said.

"This" I said and, again, grabbed his pressure points.

"This again?" He asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

I pushed down and he moaned.

"You like it?" I asked.

He shut his eyes as I pressed down harder, massaging… not like he had done.

"Oh, yeah." He said

"Scream my name." I said again.

He shook his head.

I dug my fingers really deep and he moaned really load, but still not my name.

"You'll never make me!" He said and thrust again.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What if I do something I haven't done yet...?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Go on…" he said teasingly.

I shut my eyes and focused.

I felt electricity build up inside of me and channelled it out of my fingers steadily.

I felt it reach my finger tips and opened my eyes.

Andy was still moaning quietly, as I was still massaging him.

Then I felt the electricity flow into something… Andy…

I was sending electric waves into his pressure points.

His moan grew to a shout, and he began thrusting violently. I knew he was enjoying the electricity.

"Scream my name." I said again.

He did, screaming Roxy over and over.

I let my electricity stop at my fingertips.

He whimpered as if wanting more.

I moved my hands away from his pressure points and to his balls.

"Oh, no!" He said, eyes wide.

I let electricity flow and he yelled and screamed out my name, thrusting and everything.

I rolled over, straddling him again.

I slowly stopped the electricity.

HE rolled back onto me and i sat up. HE bit my neck again.

I whimpered.

He finished drinking and held me by the waist, kissing me.

He angled his neck to me and I didn't hesitate.

I pierced his flesh slowly and I heard a faint moan.

I drank, his blood tasting full of electricity (because of me) and passion.

I finished, but didn't let the wound heal; I let the blood drip down his neck.

Then I kissed him.

We were in the middle of the kiss when he broke away.

"Fuck." He said.

"What is it?" I asked, scared that he hadn't enjoyed it.

"If we keep going, im gonna empty inside of you." He said, looking sad that I might refuse.

"I don't mind!" I smiled.

A smile grew on his face and he groped my butt.

I yelped and laughed.

He laid me down again, and massaged my breasts again.

I rolled on top of him

I returned the favour by massaging his balls.

HE moaned, and thrust inside me.

I felt like an explosion inside of me and gasped. It was incredible!

I think it was both of us at once.

He gasped too, and I sat there for a split second.

Then I rolled off of him and curled up close to him under the covers.

He put an arm around me.

"So… how was your first time?" he asked.

"Fucking amazing!" I smiled. Even though I had now been raped twice, it was still my first time.

I hadn't expected it to be anywhere near as good as it was!

We kissed and I rested my head on his chest.

"Fuck, I love you!" HE said.

"I love you to, Andy." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Roxy's POV**

I came out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair.

Andy was straightening his hair – he had already had a shower.

"Should we go down?" I asked him.

"In a moment." He said.

"Yeah, I need to do my make-up" I said.

He laughed lightly to himself.

"What…" I said.

"You don't need make-up – you're beautiful s you are."

I smiled.

Soon he had finished his hair and we went downstairs.

Everyone was in the kitchen.

"Well, don't you two look happy?" Ashley crowed.

Me and Andy shared a quick glance and I saw him smirk.

I smiled and looked down at the floor.

"It's okay, we know what happened." Sandra said, sipping at her coffee.

"Uh… You do?" I asked, feeling quite self-conscious.

"Oh, yeah. We heard _everything_!" Jinxx said.

Andy smirked, as if proud.

I looked around the room and surveyed everyone's faces.

Yep. They had all heard.

After a while of awkward silence Ashley turned to me and said "I don't know why you're so embarrassed, we don't care."

Andy passed me a brief, awkward smile and I turned and left, saying that I wanted to check out the area.

They shrugged and let me go.

…

I sat down. It appeared that there was a park anywhere you went… it also appeared that it would always be deserted…

I sat down and took a deep breath.

Then I decided that now would be a great time to practice my powers.

Jake had taught me a few things.

There was a twig next to my feet.

I tried moving it in my head.

I twitched.

I tried again on numerous occasions, but got nothing better.

I soon found myself getting very frustrated.

I was about to give up, when…

"What are doing?"

I whirled around to find a girl with blond hair staring at me.

"Oh." I said. "Hi Cindy…"  
"You cant be here!" She cried. "You're dead. I read it in the hospital records! They pronounced you dead…"

"How do you have access to the records?" I said.

"My Dad." She said "He works there, I only had to slip in!"

"Well im not dead." I said, suddenly remembering the fact that I had died... I wasn't sure myself, how I had managed to still be alive… as far as I was aware, I didn't have a heart beat!

"I always knew there was something wrong with you!" She threw at me. "You are dead! But you're alive… there is something wrong with all of you!"

"No there isn't, Cindy." I sighed, getting up to leave.

"I'll see you around!" Cindy yelled after me.

I shuddered and walked away. "Goodbye Cindy."

When I got back to the house, everyone was in the lounge on the 3rd floor.

I went up to meet them.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"I just saw Cindy." I said.

Andy looked surprised.

"She knows that im dead…" I said.

They all looked at me.

"She said that her dad works at the hospital, she looked at the records and I'd been proclaimed dead…"

"She probably wont do anything about it." Andy said.

"I dunno…" Sandra interrupted.

We all looked at her. "I saw her yesterday around the block and she seemed pretty upset about you." She said looking at Andy.

Andy shrugged it off and we went for coffee later.

…

So things went on as normal…

We sometimes saw Cindy around the block, who would always utter something under her breath about 'getting even'.

Me and the band hung out, I learned how to control my powers, and bla bla bla.

**2 Months Later**

Sandra had announced her leaving the band 2 weeks ago. We were all shocked and didn't want it to happen, but she did.

She was still living in my mansion though.

Andy and the rest of BVB were at a band practice with their new drummer, CC.

I'd never met him, but apparently he was coming over for dinner tonight.

I rolled out of bed, immediately having to sit down afterwards as my head felt like it was spinning.

Within seconds I had ran to the toilet and vomited.

I felt horrible!

I decided to have a shower.

I was getting my underwear on when I noticed something that horrified me: I had gained weight.

You could no longer distinguish my bones as easily as you could before – you could still see them, and you still knew that I had a disorder, but I was gaining weight…

I guess it was because everyone in the band had been trying to make me eat more – they didn't like my disorder.

I sighed and put on a loose alkaline trio hoody and some skinny jeans.

I left my hair wavy, as I couldn't be bothered to do it, and put some eyeliner on.

I met Sandra later.

"So are you feeling any better today?" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, yesterday, you said that you'd thrown up…" She said.

"Yeah, I vomited again, today – I think I have a bug or something." I said.

"Hm. Maybe you wanna get it checked out." She suggested "It could be something that you ate."

"Yeah, probably." I said, dismissing it with a wave and got back to playing on my x-box.

I lost the game and decided to go to the doctors as Sandra had said, and let them tell me I had flu or something…

I rang in and made an appointment.

They could only fit me in for 4:30 so I accepted that – I wanted anti-biotics sooner rather than later!

Sandra drove me there and we waited in the waiting room for ages.

I looked at my watch. 4:50.

"Andy will be back by now." I moaned. "You should go and meet him and tell him im here." I said.

"You sure?" she asked. "Do you want me to tell him to come along?"

"Nah." I said. "He'll be having fun with the guys."

She smiled at me and gave me a hug before getting up. She began walking away. "You ring me when you're done, okay?" She said and left.

After another 15 minutes, the doctor came through to see me.

"Miss Roxanne." She called.

I got up and left the waiting room behind.


	10. Chapter 10

_**WHAT?**_

"Well, Roxy." The doctor said, smiling. "I've ran your tests and…"

I sat eagerly on the edge of my seat – why was she smiling at me like that?

"You have a baby inside of you!" She said, smiling broadly.

My face dropped. "What?" I asked.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked, surprised.

"Uhh… should I be?" I asked.

"Hahahahah. It's perfectly normal to be a little scared, Roxy, but believe me, you'll be fine!" She said.

"Who's the father?" I asked her immediately.

"I don't know that." She said. Then said, a little shocked. "Have you been having intercourse with more than one man?"

"Not intentionally." I said dryly.

She looked at me flabbergasted and then I explained being raped and then having sex with Andy.

She nodded, clearly relieved that I wasn't some crazy slut.

Sandra sent me a DNA sample of Andy's (although im not sure how she did it without him asking questions) and the doctor took some from me.

"Well this will only take a few moments." She said and ran a few more tests on me.

Im not sure how she did it but she came back about 30 minutes later confirming that it was Andy's.

I was shocked and couldn't say anything.

I was so happy that it wasn't Jim's, but I was so confused.

"I can book you in for some more check-ups in a few weeks if you'd like." The doctor offered, clearly knowing that I wasn't too happy. "And I can get you into some mothering classes if you'd like that too."

I nodded, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Right then." She said tapping some things into her computer. "Mrs Jones at reception will give you a card with my number on it and all the dates of your appointments with me and your classes." She said smiling.

I nodded again, not getting up.

After a lot of awkward silence, she said. "Does the father know? I mean, did you two have any idea?"

I shook my head, still not speaking.

"Well, Roxy, it was nice to meet you and ill be seeing you soon." She said and got up to show me to the door, clearly wanting me out of her room.

I left and walked to reception getting that card from the receptionist.

I stood outside the door to the surgery and dialled Sandra's number, shaking.

She picked up the phone almost immediately. "Hey, hun, so what's the matter with you?" she asked.

I didn't want to tell her. I heard Andy's voice in the background and it made me feel nervous.

"Roxy?" she asked when I didn't say anything "Are you okay?"

"I think…" I began. "I think I want some chips…" I said.

There was a short period of silence and then Sandra said "Okay, Roxy. I'm gonna pick you up in my car – so don't go anywhere, understood?"

"Are you gonna have chips?" I asked.

"Uhh…. Yeah…" she said "Yeah, I'll bring you some chips." Then the line went dead.

I stood in the freezing cold waiting for Sandra.

Finally I recognised her car and she pulled into the car park.

I was frozen – I couldn't move!

She waited in the car a moment, expecting me to move and then she got out the car and physically had to put me in there herself.

Once we were both inside she gave me some chips.

"So, sweetie, are you okay?" She asked, getting worried.

I nodded still eating. "Well you can tell me on the way…" She said and drove us away.

Soon she was pulling into my driveway.

I was still staring straight ahead when she tried to pinch a chip.

I slapped her hand away and ate it myself.

"What's wrong, Roxy? You're really not yourself!" She cried, rubbing her hand.

I looked at her, lips trembling.

"Im pregnant!" I cried and burst into tears.

…

Sandra walked me into the house.

"Okay, I'll go and… prepare the ground…" She said and walked into the 2nd floor lounge where everyone was gathered around my x-box playing Call of Duty or eating popcorn or something.

Andy stood up. "Hey Sandra," HE said. "Is Roxy back yet? I want her to meet CC…"

"Yeah, she's back." Sandra said.

Andy started moving to the door, but Sandra stopped him.

He looked at her quizzically. Then tried to get past her again.

Again, she stopped him.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

"Uhh… She fell in a puddle and needs to… uhh… get cleaned up…" Sandra said, lying badly.

"Fell in a puddle?" Andy repeated.

"Look just… don't go out there!" Sandra said and ran out the room toward me before whisking me up the stairs to mine and Andy's shared floor.

She ran me a bath and left me to it.

I felt better already, but my nerves kept getting worse.

How was I going to tell Andy that I was pregnant with his baby?  
When I finished at last, I changed my clothes and went down stairs.

Sandra was fidgeting in her chair and the rest of the guys were begging for her to tell what was going on, whilst paying half their attention to the game they were playing.

I came into the room shaking and Sandra stood immediately and came to hug me.

There was a new guy on the couch.

Andy came over and kissed me on the forehead.

When I didn't move he took me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Roxy, are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So what did the doc say was wrong? You have flu or something?" He asked.

I shook my head gulping and blinking back tears.

"So what is it?..." HE asked.

I again shook my head.

He shrugged it off and put his arm around my shoulder. "This." He said gesturing to CC "Is Christian."

"Hey." Christian said, giving me a little wave.

I smiled and opened my mouth saying 'Hey' but nothing came out. I coughed and forced it out.

"Hey." I said, but it was shaky.

Andy led me to the couch and we sat down together.

He reached for the Cheetos and offered me one. I tried to act normal, so I reached out to take one, but my hand shook noticeably.

My hand rustled loudly in the bag, a vacant expression on my face.

"You don't have to look so scared, Rox." Jinxx joked. "I thought you were getting over your disorder!"

CC looked confused so Andy said uncomfortably. "Roxy is, uh… anorexic… but shes getting better!"

He looked at me lovingly.

I stared back at him vacantly, my hand still shaking uncontrollably in the bag.

I eventually pulled a chip out and dragged it shakily toward my mouth.

My lips began to tremble and tears sprang to my eyes. I knew I had to tell him.

"Yeah, I even think she'd gaining weight back on!" Ashley said, happily. "Get some meat on your bones, huh? I told you eating would do you good!"

"It's not because im eating." I said, dropping the chip on the couch.

Andy looked at me and then picked up my cheeto and ate it.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

Sandra stood up and shifted uncomfortably.

"What she means is… she's gaining weight naturally…." It didn't make sense.

"Whats going on?" Andy asked "You've both been acting really weird tonight."

"Nothing." Sandra insisted.

"Roxy?" Andy asked looking at me.

I turned my head, blinking back my tears again.

"Look at me Roxy, what the hells going on?" He said, turning my head so I had to look at him.

I sighed and Sandra muttered under her breath "Oh, God."

Everyones eyes were on me now.

"Andy I think we should wait till later – or at least go outside." I started.  
"Tell me now." He said, his face harsh.

I gulped and a tear rose to my eyes and down my cheek. "Andy" My voice caught in my throat and I began to cry.

Andy drew me in for a hug and I sat there shaking and crying.

"C'mon, Roxy, you can tell me." He said.

"Andy, im pregnant." I cried.

He went still.

He pushed me away from him and his face was shocked.

I didn't say anything, just sat crying.

"Who wants cookies?" Sandra cried, trying to crack a smile.

There was a burst of "oh, yeah' s and 'okay' s.

Sandra abruptly left for the door but was stopped by Andy. "I'll get them." HE said.

I ran after him and we stopped just outside the shut door.

"Andy – "

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" He yelled, and tried to walk away. I grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I screamed back.

"You totally humiliated me in front of all my friends!" He said furiously.

"Oh, so you don't think I was humiliated?" I screamed back at him.

He looked away from me. "Look, Andy, I didn't want to tell you like this." I said, quietly.

"Well you did." He said.

"I tried to tell you but you kept insisting!" I protested.

"Oh, for FUCKS sake Roxy!" He yelled at me.

"For fucks sake what?" I screamed back.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS IS GONNA DO FOR MY CAREER?" HE screamed at me.

"YOUR CAREER?" I repeated in disgust. "YOUR CAREER – IM FUCKING PREGNANT WITH YOUR FUCKING BABY AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR FUCKING CAREER?" I exploded at him.

"YOU BITCH!" HE screamed back "OF COURSE IM THINKING OF MY FUCKING CAREER – IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME IN THE FUCKING WORLD AND ITS ABOUT TO BE SABOTAGED BY A PSYCHOTIC ANOREXIC WHORE WHO I HAD SEX WITH ONCE!" He exploded.

"what." I said quietly. "OH IM A WHORE? IM YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND – THERES A FUCKING DIFFERENCE! AND DO YOU THINK I MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN?"

"WELL DO YOU THINK _I_ WANT THIS TO HAPPEN?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"Goddamnit im fucking RUINED!" He cried running his fingers through his hair.

"YOUR NOT THE ONE WITH THE FUCKING BABY INSIDE OF YOU!" I screamed.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR FUCKING LEGS SHUT THEN, SHOULDN'T YOU - YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"What? YOU FUCKING PIG!" I screeched at him, slapping him continuously. "IT TAKES TWO TO MAKE A FUCKING BABY, ANDY!"

"URGH! ROXY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He said and began walking again.

"YOU ARE FUCKING TYPICAL!" I yelled at him.

He turned. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he shouted "Oh wait… SHES FUCKING DEAD!" He screamed.

"I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ I EVEN SLEPT WITH YOU!" I cried.

"YOU KNOW WHY YOU DID?" he screamed at me.

"GO ON THEN, WHY?" I asked sarcastically.

"BECAUSE YOU'VE ALWAYS LIKED ME. YOUTHREW YOURSELF AT ME THE FIRST CHANCE YOU GOT BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID FUCKING BITCH-"

Just then Sandra burst through the door and started yelling at us.

Me and Andy still yelled over her though and she had to tear me away from him and back into the lounge.

Andy stormed down the stairs and I don't know where he went.

Everyone in the room was staring at me.

I cried like a baby in Sandra's arms.

Andy soon came back up with the promised cookies and I fled.

I left for my room… not the one I had taken to sharing with Andy.

Once there I got into my pyjamas.

I was in the middle of going to get in bed when I heard Andy in the floor below me start to yell.

I zoned into his mind and it appeared that he was drunk…

Sandra was yelling at him about being a dick and about getting drunk.

"I DON'T WANT THAT FUCKING BABY!" He yelled rowdily at her.

"You're only saying that because you're drunk. And you only said that to Roxy because you're shielding yourself because you cant admit to anybody let alone yourself that your confused!"

Then she left.

I cried remembering what he had said.

He had said I was a desperate whore.

He had pretty much said that getting with me was a mistake and he was completely rejecting our baby.

I wanted to die.

In fact I felt like I had inside – in fact… I was dead… I couldn't die –I had no heart beat, so I was technically dead, so therefore I couldn't die again… I don't think…

I got a knife and cut my wrist open with it.

I climbed into bed and let it bleed.

And with tears rolling down my cheeks I went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Andy's POV**

I woke up in the morning with a terrible headache.

Hangover.

Sandra came into my room soon afterwards and said that CC had left completely overwhelmed and that the rest of the guys were pissed off with me.

I asked her why and she told me it was because of how I had treated Roxy.

I honestly didn't remember – all I remembered was getting totally hammered with the guys before Roxy got back.

She showed me an image in her head of what I had done and I was shocked.

I immediately ran up to Roxy's room to see how she was.

I burst through her door to find her asleep peacefully.

Since she had died for the second time she would sleep for days on end sometimes.

I walked over to her and sat beside her on her bed.

She had her makeup smudged down her face in tear lines and as I looked closer I saw blood stains on the sheets.

I lifted them up to find her wrists bleeding.

I sighed and closed up the wound with my spit.

It was still a deep cut, but it wasn't as deep as it was before.

She stirred and woke up – I guess she wasn't sleeping as heavily as she usually did.

She squinted her eyes at me, tiredly, before they widened and she sat bolt upright.

I looked at her, whilst thinking of what to say.

**Roxy's POV**

I felt someone near me and my eyes opened.

I was tired and couldn't open them all the way, so I squinted at them.

Andy appeared beside me and my eyes opened fully and I shot upwards.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE?

After no-one said anything I looked down, not wanting to look at him.

Blood. On the bed sheets.

I immediately looked down at my wrists and saw that they had been sealed partially.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Well… you were bleeding, and… i… I didn't want you to bleed." He babbled.

"Didn't seem to care last night." I said bluntly.

He cringed and said "Look, Roxy I didn't mean_"

"Oh, now you don't mean it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Roxy, I never meant it." He said.

"Oh, yeah right." I said. "You don't want this fucking baby – but you know what, Andy? It's too late to have an abortion! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Roxy, i_"

"Oh, stop it!" I scolded. "You're a real fuckin' tool! Im not a whore – you had sex with me because you wanted to as well. Your fuckin' career is more important to you than I am, and I was meant to be your girlfriend. And I cannot believe that you don't want this... our… baby!" I cried, tears bursting through my eyes heavily and rolling down my cheeks, making my face completely wet.

He took my hand but I slapped it away from me. "I don't mean a thing to you, do I, Andy?" I cried.

He opened his mouth but couldn't say anything.

I ran to the toilets and puked…. Morning sickness…

I puked and cried over the toilet.

Andy came in slowly.

He came over to me and grabbed my hair while I puked.

"Roxy, you mean everything to me." He said.

I shook my head, standing to wipe my mouth.

He let my hair fall to my side.

I turned and began to brush my teeth, so as not to have the taste of vomit on my teeth.

He stood there the whole time.

"Roxy…" HE started.

I held up my hand to him and ran out of the room.

I ran into Sandra in the corridor.

"I was just coming to see you!" She smiled.

"Andy's in my bedroom." I said.

"What?" She asked.

Then Andy emerged in the doorway of my bedroom, his black bangs covering his eye.

I looked at him and a feeling of love swept over me.

How could I be angry with him? I loved him so much.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Sandra asked.

"I came to apologise and tell Roxy that…"

"That what?" I asked, frowning at him.

"That… I will help you with this baby… I was a real idiot yesterday…" He walked towards me and took me by the shoulders. "But I love you, Roxy. I always have… and…"

"And what." I asked.

He didn't answer and I didn't ask him to.

"Soo… what d'ya say?" he asked. "You in"?

I looked at him, a smile playing on his lips, and I couldn't help one form on mine.

"Im in." I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

Sandra coughed. We looked at her. "Well now you're being nice to each other again, you need to tell the guys – because im am So sick of being the messenger, and also, I think you should meet up with CC again and explain things to him."

Andy rolled his eyes, but did so anyway.

The guys were happy for us and slapped hands with Andy.

"Well done, man!" Jinxx said and slapped hands with him.

Ashley and Jake said some things to Andy as well.

Ashley then came over to me and rubbed my tummy. "Aww… you're having a baby!" He said, still rubbing my tummy.

"Hahaha…" I laughed lightly… then i said. "Ashley stop fondling me." He drew away.

"Sorry!" He said quickly.

Andy came over and said that he had rang up CC and asked him over again. He said that he'd be coming soon.

CC was soon here and we were all talking and laughing in the lounge, when it happened.

I stood up to get some food and my legs gave way. "You need blood." Andy said casually.

He came over to me and helped prop me up. The guys in the band were used to it by now, but CC looked kind of alarmed.

"Andy." I said, putting a hand on his chest.

"What?" He asked.

"Uhh… CC?" I said.

"Oh, he knows." Andy said, and held his neck out to me again.

"But wait… what's his thing?" I asked.

"Tell ya later!" CC winked at me.

So I drank from Andy, I tasted great and I felt a lot better for it.

Soon conversation was flowing just like normal.

"Wait, you do know that Mage's have their babies a month or so early?" Jake said.

"NO!" I cried.

"Well… they do…" He said.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Uhh… Well your baby is probably going to be a mage aswell…" He said. "Uhh… I cant think of anything now,. But if anything comes to mind. I'll let you know."  
I looked at Andy nervously, but he only smiled back at me.

So we got on chatting with everyone and the day went on as normal.

But I kept getting scared about the baby. What if I was as bad a mother as my Mom was?

What if I completely fucked it up?


	12. Chapter 12

**Roxy's POV – 1 month later**

I woke up in the middle of the night and swung my legs over the side of the bed and clutched my head.

I felt so dizzy.

I looked over at Andy next to me.

He stirred.

He winced his eyes open and smiled at me.

My hand was on my belly. I smiled faintly at him.

He sat up slowly, propping himself up on his elbow.

"What time is it?" he asked, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

I looked over at the clock. "3:50." I said.

He sat up fully and moved closer to me on the bed.

I was getting pretty big now.

He put his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "How're ya feelin'?" he asked.

"Im okay… I mean, im tired and I feel really dizzy, but…"

He chuckled to himself.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He said. "I just cant believe you have… y'know… a… baby inside of your belly…"

I laughed at how scared of it he was. "Me either…" I said.

I hugged into him. "I'm so glad you decided to support me in this." I said.

We hugged for a little while and then Andy got up.

"Hey, uhh… Roxy…?" HE said.

"What is it?" I asked, getting up, hand still on stomach.

"Well… some of the guys from the uni I went to are comin' to town for a little while, so I was wondering if I could see them."

"Well, why would I say 'no'?" I laughed.

He turned, smiled and shrugged.

I went over to him and hugged him.

"I love you." I said to him.

He hugged me back, holding my head and rested his head on top of mine. "Love ya too." He said.

…

**2 Weeks later**

I sat next to Sandra in the lounge.

Andy was out with his friends again.

I rested my head back on the chair.

"So… cravings?" she asked.

"Only for blood." I said.

She raised and eyebrow at me and she said. "but you haven't asked him, have you?"

"No." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I can tell that I'm already a drag for him – im a fat bloated knocked-up chick who wants blood. He doesn't want this baby, I know he doesn't."

"that's not true." Sandra started.

"No, it is." I said. "I was stupid to even think that this would work." I got up and left to get us drinks.

I came back up stairs and Sandra was gone, but the rest of the guys were there… well, not CC or Andy…

I sat down. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." They said.

"Where's Andy"? Jinxx said.

"Out with his friends." I said, rolling my eyes. "Again."

"He's out every day." Ashley moaned. "We haven't had a band practice since ages!"

Jake looked at him. "That's because last time you forgot what day it was and you transformed into a were-wolf in the middle of it…" Jake said dryly.

Ashley sulked for a little while. It seemed like everyone was bummed out because of Andy's absence.

"Well… we can always go in the Jacuzzi?" I offered.

"Damn, I haven't been in there for ages!" Jinxx moaned.

"I'll see you guys up there." I said. "I need to ring up Sandra – I don't know where she is?"

So they left and I rang up Sandra.

"C'mon, Sandra. Pick Up!" I pleaded to myself.

"Hello?" Came from the other end.

"Hey Sandra." I said.

"Hey, Roxy, what's up?" She said.

"I was just wondering where you were."

"Oh, im uh… out…" She said.

"What are you doing?"

"Im… Im bringing some things back for you."

"Really? You're so sweet!"

"Im not so sure you'll think so when you see them."

"Im sure I will! Well when you come back, we'll be in the Jacuzzi!" I said and hung up.

…

I laughed with the guys in the Jacuzzi for about 15 minutes and then we heard a bang in the changing room.

I looked at the guys and we all said in unison "Sandra."

I got out of the Jacuzzi and went into the changing room to see her.

"Hey, Sandra, you were gone for – AAAHHH!" I screamed.

There was a weird man standing in front of me in a banana hammock!

"ASHLEY!" I screamed – it was the first name I thought of.

He came bursting through the door saying "Roxy, what the hell's goin' – AH!"

I stood covering my eyes to the weird semi-naked guy and pointed at him.

"Who is he." I said quietly.

"I have no idea." Ashley said. A couple more guys emerged and they were all in banana hammocks too!

I looked at Ashley worried. "What the hell is going on?" I whispered.

He shrugged then pointed and laughed to one of the other guys. I put my hand down to look at what he was pointing at.

"HaHa… Hahahahaha…." He chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked him confused, looking at the guy he was pointing at.

"Haha… He's tiny!" He laughed.

I hit him on the arm "Oh - _ASHLEY!_"

He carried on laughing but I couldn't help but laugh at how inappropriate he was being.

Another set of bangs made me jump.

Then Sandra and Andy emerged from behind the locker.

Sandra was in a bather and a shirt – like me… but Andy was in a black shiny banana hammock… it had studs on it.

He ran forward and threw himself on me.

I gasped, my hand automatically going to my stomach where he had thrown himself.

"HEY, HONEY!" He cried.

"Andy, what the hell is going on?" I asked him, pushing him off of me.

"I told you, ya wouldn't like what I was bringing you home…" Sandra trailed.

"Y'know what? I think you were right" I said to her, over Andy's shoulder.

"These…" Andy began, gesturing to the semi-naked creepy men "Are my college friends…"

I nodded vacantly, looking a Sandra with that 'What. The. Hell.' Face.

She looked back, nodding with her 'I know." Face.

I left putting my hand to my head.

I went and just sat down in the Jacuzzi.

"What is it_"

"You'll see for yourselves." I interrupted Jake and Jinxx.

They looked at each other in confusion.

Then one of the creepy guys burst through the door.

Jinxx looked like his eyes were going to bulge out of his skull and Jake rolled his eyes and said quietly "Oh, brother."

The man sploshed clumsily into the Jacuzzi.

He sat down and stared at us, intently.

He didn't say anything, just looked at us.

He had a bald head and grey eyes. He was a skinny man, with a pointy nose and pale skin.

Then there was the other guys. They looked exactly the same.

Sandra sat down across from me in the Jacuzzi and Andy came and sat next to me.

He leaned back against the side and groaned loudly.

He was quite clearly hammered.

We sat for ages in awkward silence.

"Well aren't you gonna introduce us to your… friends…?" I said to Andy.

He looked at me and shut his eyes, shaking his head. "Nah." He said.

"Rhetorical question, Andy." I said.

"Oh." He said, eyes opened wide now.

"Well that's Kaleb" He said pointing at the man who got in first. "That there with the blue speedo on is Gary and that is Harry…"

"Kaleb, Gary… and Harry…" I said, eyebrow raised. Gary and Harry were like doubles of Kaleb…

"Yes." Andy said.

I looked at Sandra.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked trying to make conversation flow.

"In college…" Andy said. Then he waved his hand "No I didn't. I met them on a vampire site. They are triplets."

"Have you ever met them before now?" I asked, shocked that he had lied about it, and that he might not actually know these guys at all and he had just brought them to my house!

"Well, yeah… I saw them yesterday…?" He offered.

"Right, Andy, I've had enough. I think you should say goodbye to your friends now." I said.

"Ohhhhh… But… they just came…" He whined.

"Do it, Andy." I said.

"No." He said.

The three men who hadn't spoken since they got here looked at me expectantly.

"Sandra, see these men out, will ya." Jake said.

Sandra nodded and then the guys were gone.

Andy looked about, eyes wide. "That was fun." He said, looking around still.

I looked down at Andy, he was a real state. His speedo was horrible! Why would he wear one of them?

"What is it, baby?" He asked.

"Andy, I can see your testicle." I said dryly.

He looked down and shrugged leaving it on show. The rest of the band looked at him and laughed.

I spared Andy the embarrassment and put it back in his banana hammock.

"Andy?" I asked. "Are you drunk."

"Nooo!" he said, but you could tell that he was.

"I think you are." Jinxx said.

"No im not!" Andy snapped immediately.

"Yes you are!" Jinxx laughed.

"No, he's not." Sandra chipped in.

We all looked at her.

"Those guys gave him some of their blood, saying that it would make things better for him." Sandra explained. "They have something wrong with them, so he'll temporarily be like this. It wont last long though…" Sandra assured us. I didn't even ask how she knew this.

"Why would he want things to be 'better'?" Asked Jake.

"Because he doesn't want this baby." I said and got out of the Jacuzzi and left.

I went up to mine and Andy's room.

I slept for a little while and when I woke up I found that Andy wasn't there.

I got up and vomited in the toilet… I guess I got my morning sickness a little late!

Then I went and looked around the house.

I found him asleep in the Jacuzzi.

The rest of the guys had left and so had Sandra.

It was about 7 pm, they were probably on the x-box.

I rolled up my pyjama pants and waded through the water to him.

I shook his shoulder gently. "Andy." I said.

He mumbled something inaudible.

I shook him again, a little harder this time and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hi Roxy." He said confused.

"Hey." I said.

He looked around him. "Why am I in the Jacuzzi - Why the _**hell**_ am I in a banana hammock?" he yelled, now fully awake. I guess normal Andy's back.

"Because you drank some weird blood and did some weird things." I said, smiling lightly. "C'mon let's get you outta here." I said, and held his arm.

I helped him get up. "OOOOOOHHHH!" HE cried.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him.

He doubled over, his face creased with pain and he grabbed his banana hammock!

"My balls!" He cried.

"What about them?" I chuckled.

"There's a stud in my balls!" He squeaked.

I laughed and walked him to a bench in the changing room.

I left him there and went to get him a dressing gown and a towel.

I came back and he seemed fine.

"I got you these." I said.

"Thanks, babe." He said and took them.

He went to dry himself, but groaned. "Ow, my muscles ache."

"Here let me." I said and took the towel.

I gently patted him down and then began drying his dripping hair – I think he went swimming in the Jacuzzi!

He looked up at me and smiled.

I sat down next to him and rolled my pyjama pant-legs down.

I was about to walk out and go to get something to drink when he stopped me.

"Roxy?" He called.

"Yeah." I turned and faced him.

"I… I'm sorry I did all that…" He said.

"No problem." I lied. Truth is I was so upset that he didn't want this baby – it made me feel horrible – like I was a burden on him.

"No, i… I remember everything really clearly. I remember acting like a jerk and all, and well… it was stupid…"

I nodded awkwardly and turned to leave again.

"And, Roxy?"

He stood up, putting his dressing gown on, and came towards me.

"Despite what you think… I do want this baby. I wasn't sure before, but now, I … I think I do…" He said.

"Andy, it's fine if you don't want it. I shouldn't be such a burden to you." I said, turning to face him.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"I don't think you understand." He said. "Roxy… I love you more than anything… and… I know that this baby means a lot to you. I know that you don't even know if you wanna keep it, but for now… until you make that decision whether or not to keep it… You'll have my support the whole way…" He said.

I looked into those beautiful blue eyes and fell in love all over again!

"Oh, Andy." I said and kissed him.

I hugged into his chest and he said "I love you."

I smiled, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"C'mon." he said, taking my hand. "Let's go get something to eat."

"I think you're forgetting something…" I said.

"What?" He asked.

I pointed to his dressing gown and speedo.

"Ah." He said.

I laughed.

We went up to the room and he got changed.

We sat and talked for ages and then my phone buzzed.

I got up, but he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll get it…" He said and walked to get my phone.

He came back in the room looking slightly shocked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing… uhh… you have a parenting class tomorrow…at 2…" he said.

I got up and walked to him. "You don't have to come if you don't want to…" I said.

"No, no…" he said, taking me in his arms. "I wanna be part of this, remember?"

I smiled up and him and kissed him.

For the first time, I felt happy about being a parent…


	13. Chapter 13

**Roxy's POV**

I walked through the doors of the clinic holding Andy's hand.

"You're nervous aren't you." He said.

"Yep." I said "You?"

"Yep…"

It was awkward and it seemed like the short walk to Room 6 lasted forever!  
He gripped the handle and looked at me, giving me a nervous smile before opening the door.

We were greeted by loads of curious faces. We walked into the room and sat down.

"Hi." Someone behind me said.

I whirled around and saw a face I never _ever_ thought I would see there.

"Hey, Cindy…" Me and Andy both simultaneously said, cringing slightly.

She stood there staring expectantly at us for a while, when she finally spoke. "So, you're pregnant?" She said, clearly showing in her facial expression that she didn't want me to be.

"Yeah…" I said, trying to smile at her to make things less awkward.

"Whos the father?" She said.

"Uhh…" I started.

"I am." Andy said, taking my hand.

"Oh." She said and didn't look at him. "Ill cross you off the list then."

She walked away, humpf-ing slightly, as if agitated.

"GOOD MORNING!" A lady with a loud, happy voice said. Andy and I turned to see a tall black lady smiling at everyone, including us. She had an orange top on and black leggings with huge gold hoop earrings. "If everyone would just like to take a seat." She said sitting down.

Me and Andy looked at each other and cautiously took a seat.

The lady had a name tag of 'Mrs Daniels' on her shirt.

She looked up at Cindy, quizzically.

"Cindy… are you… really supposed to be here?" She asked.

Cindy nodded, stubbornly.

"Are you sure? Because your father said that he dropped you off at school this morning, which is why I covered for one of his patients…"

Cindy opened her mouth but quickly shut it again.

She raised her chin stubbornly and stomped her heel on the floor gently, but forcefully. "Fine." She said, turned, and stomped away.

Me and Andy looked at each other.

What the hell was she doing here?

"No idea." Andy muttered. I knew he had read my mind, but I didn't care.

"Right then." The lady said. "We are going to go around in a circle clockwise. You both can say your name, and a bit about yourselves." She smiled, and raised a hand in indication towards the first couple.

"My name is Rosemary. This is my husband, Jake. We have been together two and a half years, and Jake's an accountant."

Rosemary was a plump. Confident, too, you could tell that Jake didn't get a word in edgeways!

The next couple were Chinese. "Im Mai." The woman said. "And I'm Hong." The man said. They both wore glasses and huge smiled across their faces. "We have been together for 4 years, married for 2." Mai said. "I work in a café" "And I'm training to be a Doctor." Hong said, proudly.

So all the other couples talked about themselves; what they did, how long they had been together, how old they were etc.

By the time we got to us, I realised that they were all a _lot_ older than us and all of them were married.

"And what about you two?" Mrs Daniels said to us.

I looked at Andy. "I'm Roxy." I said, exhaling. "And I'm Andy." "We've been together… for… about… uhhh…." I didn't even know. "About 12 months." I said.

"And how long have you been married for?" Mrs Daniels asked.

"Oh, we're not married." Andy said, more confident than I ever would have been.

All eyes were on us now, in surprise.

"That's… That's fine…" Mrs Daniels said. "And what about age and occupation."

"I'm 17" I said, looking down at my shoes, so as not to have to look at all their judging faces.

"I'm 19." Andy said. "And I'm in a band."

For ages there was an awkward silence.

My phone began to ring, which caused everyone to look at me, as if they weren't already.

"Go ahead." Mrs Daniels said, still smiling.

I hurried out of the room and picked up my phone, the relief hitting me that I didn't have to be in that room anymore.

"Hey, Sandra." I said, sighing.

"Hey, hows the class going?" She said, and I could tell she was smiling.

"It's awful, you gotta get me outta here!" I cried.

""Hahaha! Not so fast, li'l sis. You gotta learn to take care of that thing!"

"How are they going to teach me anything anyway?" I cried "They don't know how to raise vampire babies, that's mother is dead twice with no heartbeat!" I hissed.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked.

"Me and Andy are the youngest in there – the youngest other one in there is 7 years older than Andy! And they're all married!"

"Right…" She said. "Well, why don't you just say that you have to go? I mean what's the worst that could happen…?"

"Okay… Yeah… Yeah, I can do that…" I said.

"See ya later honey." Sandra said and hung up.

I opened the door quietly and saw that everyone had been given a doll of a baby to hold.

"Now, this is how you change a diap – no Andy! You can't just put another one on top of the dirty one!" Mrs Daniels said, panicked.

All the other couples were managing fine on their own, but Andy was at a bench with the instructor, struggling noticeably!

"Well, why the hell not – it's way better than taking the dirty one off!" He shot back at her. He was stressed and I knew it, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Because, it's…. well… well, just because!" She shot back at him.

I coughed and they both turned around.

"I'm, real sorry Mrs Daniels, but Andy and I have to leave now."

"Oh, that's fine" She said, relieved and all smiley again. "Goodbye and good luck!" She said, waving to us as we left.

We got out of the room and Andy pinned me against a wall. "Don't you ever leave me in a room ful of babies ever again – real babies _or_ fake babies!" he cried.

I chuckled at his stupidity.

He loosened his grip on me. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." He said against my lips.

"I love you too." I said, and we left hand in hand.

When we got back to my house, we were greeted with lots of hugs and 'how-was-it's.

I threw myself onto the sofa and Jake said "That bad?" I looked at him straight in the eye, before I burst out laughing.

"You should see Andy with a diaper!" I cried, wiping tears from my eyes, and trying to catch my breath.

**A while later**

I stood in front of the mirror crying. I had already gotten _way _bigger.

Why wasn't I thin anymore?

Andy stirred in bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

He saw me crying and quickly rushed to my side. "What is it, honey?"

I gulped back my tears and turned around, showing him my 5-month-pregnant-baby-bump. "Im so fat!" I cried. "I DON'T WANNA BE FAT!" I cried again, before breaking into hysterical tears.

Andy stood there watching me, completely blown away, eyes wide and not knowing what to do. A little while later I just walked away and decided to get something to drink. When I found Jake already in the kitchen, he looked at me, gone out… just like Andy had.

"What is it, Roxy?"

"IM FAT!" I yelled, hysterically and broke down in front of him.

Andy was then in the doorway, eyebrows raised so high they might as well have been on his hairline, and eyes so wide I was afraid they'd swallow up his face!

Then Sandra was there in front of me. She helped me up and led me out of the room. "That was fucking weird." Jake said.

"Hormones!" Sandra called over my shoulder.

She told me to go back to bed. A little while later she came back into my room with some drinks and cookies.

I ate and we talked for ages. She seemed to know just how to make me feel better.

Then my phone rang.

Sandra got it. "Yes it is. Who is this?"

She covered over the receiver and turned to me. "…Some…. Jim?... I don't know for sure, I can barely hear him…" I gestured for her to give it to me.

She brought the phone over and left me to it.

"Hello?"

"**ROXY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!**"

"Umm...who is this?" I asked holding the phone away from my ear, as the caller was yelling so loud.

"ROXY, ITS ME – JOE - !"

"**JOE!**" I cried, and flung myself out of bed. "I can't believe it's you, i… I cant believe it, i…."  
"Well… where are you?" He demanded.

"Im… in LA…" I said confused, then realised that he hadn't known, as I hadn't actually told him.

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST A YEAR!** I HEARD YOU WERE **_**DEAD**_–!"

"Where did you hear that?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. Some weird feeling…. I … I don't actually know…." He said sounding genuinely confused.

"Well… I am and Im not…" I said.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" He squeaked.

"It's sooo hard to explain…. I need to see you…" I said.

"Oh, Roxy, I don't have time for your games!" He said. "I need your help! I have some news!" He hollered down the phone.

"Me too…" I said dreamily and touched my stomach.

"Well I doubt it's anymore important than my news!" HE yelped.

After ages of expectant silence he finally sighed in exasperation. "Hell, I don't even know where to begin…"

"ME either…" I said. "Maybe we should meet up…" I suggested.  
"Dude, you're in fucking LA and im, like… NOT!" he cried "How the HELL is that going to work out."

"You can come over to my place." I said.

"WHAT? HOW IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"I'll see you in a couple seconds!" I said and heard a "**WHA_**" before I hung up.

"Sandra?" I called.

"Yeah?" She said looking up from Kerrang! Magazine. She was sitting in the 5th floor lounge.

"Can you teleport my friend Joe here…?" She looked at me and I sent her a mental image.

She nodded, and smiled. "Happy to help."

A few seconds later I heard a loud bang on the floor below and then a loud scream… followed by another loud scream from a different person… followed by them both screaming simultaneously…

I looked at Sandra and tried to stifle my laughter before we both got up and headed for the 4th floor.

We came to Ashley and Jinxx's shared room and opened the door.

Jinxx and Ashley's bare chests hung out of the bed sheets.

Joe stood there staring, eyes bulging.


	14. Chapter 14

**Old friends**

"Hi Joe." I said, a huge hoodie covering my bump, only just.

He whirled around, as if I'd taken him by surprise. "Oh my god – Roxy!" HE cried and ran to me, hugging me. I gasped as he hit my bump, and he deflected immediately. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" He cried pointing to my stomach… now obviously visible.

"Well, I guess that's part of my life story out of the way…" I said sarcastically.

"How did that happen?" HE cried.

"Jesus, Joe, didn't you _ever_ listen in Biology…"? I said. Again, sarcastically.

"Never mind that for now – how the FUCK did I get here?"

I gestured to Sandra. "Sandra can teleport things."

She smiled and waved.

He waved back, a weird expression on his face.

"Why were you all screaming?" Sandra asked.

Joe went red and so did Ashley and Jinxx. Joe looked over towards Ashley and Jinxx and flinched his eyes back. "You don't even want to _**know**_what those two were doing before you turned up. They didn't even realise I was here until I screamed."

I raised both eyebrows at them both, the fact that they were both naked in the same bed just hitting me.

"Well that's new…" Sandra said.

"Right…" I said. "Well… I'll get you some… coffee or whatever, and we can catch up…" I said to Joe, leading the way down the many floors to the kitchen.

"How big is your house?" He asked, looking around, eyes wide like a small boy in a candy shop!

"…Hotel size…" I said, smiling. "But I'll explain all that later."

SO we got to the kitchen, Andy looked all weird and protective when he saw me and Joe, and Jake just looked downright confused.

"Joe, Jake. Jake, Joe." I said, introducing them.

Jake nodded and Joe did the same.

So me and Joe sat down and caught up.

"So… what's your news…." He asked me.

"Oh, uh-uh!" I said. "You first."

He leaned back in his chair and began to tell his story. How he'd been forced to go back to school. How headmaster Werret had asked him if he'd seen me. How Joe had been confused because as far as he was aware, I had stayed on going to school. Then he came over to my house and found it empty. He climbed up the roof and to our hide-out as a kid and found the way in. He looked around and found most of my furniture gone. He searched upstairs and searched through my remaining things to find any clue of where I was.

He found an address book and searched through it. He had tried Andy's number, but he didn't pick up. Then he saw Johnny's number and tried that. Johnny picked up and came over for some god unknown reason.

"I remember bringing him to my house, where my Mom then thought I was gay…" I laughed and he chuckled to himself. "I got him a drink, but I got cut on one of the cups, you know the one you broke at my 6th birthday party? Anyway, it bled all over the place, and then he came up behind me and held my finger to his mouth. I freaked out and thought he was horny…"

He laughed and I got worried – did Johnny bite him?

"I turned to leave and tell him to get out – cause he was being really weird, and then he bit my neck…

All I remember is waking up in hospital and then… attacking the nurse… I needed to drink, it was just like…"

"Instinct…" I filled in for him. "So now you're a vampire?"

"Yeah… Johnny came to collect me that afternoon…" He looked so confused.

"Well that makes my story a whole load easier…" I said. "Do you mind if I show you some images in my mind – it'll make this a whole load quicker…"

He looked at me and drank some more of his coffee. "Sure…"  
I showed him the concert. Stowing away in the van. Being changed into a vampire. Being raped by Johnny, which made Joe clench his fists. I showed him absolutely everything! How I'd been sent back in time with my memory wiped, how I went to the concert again and that's how Posy died… I cried at that part… I showed him it all from being a mage as well as a vampire, to being raped again at a club and going into a coma after my self-electrocution. Then how I now had no heartbeat. I told him about Cindy. I then told him about getting pregnant…

"And… that's about it…" I said, finally.

He blinked… simply blinked… "…uhh…" Was all he could manage.

"Well… CONGRATULATIONS!" He said rushing to me, but stopping himself before he hugged me. He looked me in the face. I held my arms out and smiled at him. "Well can I have a hug?" I asked.

He smiled, like always, and hugged me. It was warm and comfortable, just like it always had been.

We hugged for ages.

He finally drew away and said. "Roxy, you gotta come back to school."

"Hell, no!" I said, completely confused. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"I just… I miss you so much – and I mean… you won't have any qualifications, and… Roxy, it's your home town…" I knew he didn't really have a proper reason.

"Sorry, Joe I cant." I said and got up. "This is where I live, and_"

"But you still have another house!" He protested, standing up and coming next to my side.

"Look, Joe I cant." I said, facing him full on.

"At least… think about it…" HE said.

I looked down and sighed. "Fine." I said. "I'll think about it… just don't get your hopes up, okay?"

He nodded.

"I guess you'll want me to put you up for the night, huh?" I said.

He smiled.

"Floor 9 isnt taken." I said.

"I GET A WHOLE FLOOR?"

"Well, yeah… unless you wanna share with someone…"

**1 week later**

"Have you decided? Are you coming home?" Joe asked, eyes bright.

I took a deep breath in. "For a few weeks only…" I said. He threw his arms around me "I knew you would agree to it – I knew it!"

"Agree to what?" Andy said, lazily slouching in the doorway.

"Im going back to my hometown for a few weeks." I said.

Over the time that Joe had been here, he had worn me down, until I just agreed.

"You…are…?" Andy asked me.

"Yeah…" I said.

He came by my side. I hadn't seen him much since Joe had been here, but I didn't mind. I knew there would always be tension between them.

"You sure about this, honey?£ He said, taking me by the shoulders to look me in the eyes.

"Look, Andy if I don't, Joe will _never_ shut up about it…" I said.

HE sighed.

"I guess I'll get some stuff together, and ask Sandra to teleport us." I said.

Joe waited in the kitchen but Andy came with me.

We got to my room, and he stopped me. "Roxy…" HE started. "Before you go…"

I turned to face him.

"You haven't had any blood in a while." Andy said. "and I know that you've been letting Joe drink from you…"

"Andy, I know where this is going…" I said.

"So why wont you ask me, when you're hungry?" HE asked.

"Because… if I drink… I'll drink too much… and I don't want to kill you… or even hurt you…" I said.

"Roxy, I love you… and I want you to be safe – I mean, what about the effect this'll have on the baby…?" he said.

"I love you too, but im not taking the risk of hurting you, just because I want some blood… and im sure the baby will be fine."

HE hugged me and I buried into his chest, taking in his comforting scent.

"I better go." I said.

**1 month later**

I was 6 months now. Sandra teleported me and Joe after spending ages of telling me how dangerous it would be.

My phone rang. I jumped to get it, before my hand automatically went to my huge stomach.  
"Hi Andy" I said, happy to hear his voice.

"Hey, Roxy – I have some news!"

"What is it?"

"We're going on tour again!" He said, sounding so happy.

"Oh." I said, trying not to show my feelings. Why was he going on tour again? I was having his baby – it could come at any time, and…

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Roxy, I can read your mind… don't worry, I'll be back before you know it…" HE said.

I knew he was excited. "No really, honey, its great!" I said.

"Really? Im glad you think so. Hey, well I gotta go, but…I'll ring from the road, okay?"

"Okay." I said. "Wait – you're going now?"

"Yeah…" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh… I love you Andy…" I said and hung up before he could say anything.

I let my head fall back against the wall.

Joe poked his head around my bedroom door.

"You okay?" He said.

I nodded.

He came into my room, shutting the door behind him. "What is it?"

HE sat down next to me on my bed.

"Andy's going on tour again…" I said.

He nodded his head.

We were both still in our pyjamas. It was going to be another lazy Saturday, I could tell.

I smiled at him and he hugged me. I hugged back.

"Don't worry." He said. "You've got me." He looked up at me and I giggled.

It was just like old times. He was just like a brother to me, and I don't know what he felt, but I felt so happy he was back!

"So what are we gonna do today?" He asked, leaning back, head against the wall.

"Dunno…" I said.

He looked at me. "I know that you really don't want to… but… you fancy a day back at school… I mean… I still have to go, and… I'd really like it if you came with me…"

"Are you actually joking?" I said.

"No…"

"Look, Joe… I know that you want me to come back, but I cant – I just cant! I mean, what'll happen about the baby bump… everyone will see it…"

"Hey, man… I'll be there… and if anyone gives you any stick, ill… beat 'em up…"

"I can't go back there…" I said, bringing my knees to my chest, before recoiling, as it hurt.

"Are you okay?" HE asked.

I nodded.

"C'mon…" He said.

"Fine!" I cried in defeat, running my fingers through my hair and getting up.

He smiled and came over to me. "Thank you." He said wrapping his arms around my neck.

He drew away, but held my hand instead, looking at me.

I couldn't help but smile. "C'mon, lets go and find my old uniform…"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Real short chapter coming up, but I don't really know what to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review! **

**Another schoolbag, another hall…**

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

"Tadaa!" I said, opening the door. "AH!" I squeaked. Joe was still getting changed.

HE waved it off, pulling his school pants over his boxers.

"Jeeze, your ripped…" I said, staring at his muscly torso.

Looking at him, I definitely felt attracted… I looked away…

"it's fine…you don't have to look away" He said, laughing to himself

I looked over to him and he was shrugging on white school blouse-type-thing.

"Hey…." He said, smiling at me. Examining me in my overly-big bought school uniform. "You can actually hardly notice… I mean, I only notice because I know…."

I smiled at him. "You're so sweet."

He shrugged, shyly.

"Oh, well… I guess im only going back to do the one thing school-related I actually want to do…." I said, pondering.

"What's that?" He asked, confused.

"I'm going back to get expelled…" I said.

HE looked at me gone out for about 3 seconds before we both burst out laughing.

…

We walked down the once familiar halls of the stupid high school I had hoped I was rid of forever.

Avoiding the weird glances and comments, Joe turned to me. "You okay?" He asked.

No-one had commented on my belly… in fact I don't even think they noticed.

I nodded, sad that I was back in this dump.

He reached over and held my hand, giving it a squeeze like he always had done.

Then Amy and that gang of hers whirled around the corner, and saw our hands. "What's this, Miss Anorexia? Big Mr Rock Star give you the ditch!"

I clenched my fists, Joe sliding his away from mine.

"Fuck you, Amy." I said, through gritted teeth.

She looked gone out. No one had the guts to speak to her like that. The whole hall went silent and people started to gather around.

"What did you say to me?" She said quietly.

"Oh, didn't you hear? I said_**FUCK YOU**_!"

She walked forward, her little army of bitches hushing backwards into the crown that had gathered around us. "Say that to my face." She said, putting her face in mine.

"Why don't I give your face a better message?" I said and slapped her, hard. She fell away, shocked, a look of disgust on her face.

My nails had caught her, and she bled a little on her cheek. "You _**bitch**_!" She screamed out, touching her fingers delicately to her face before examining them for the blood she already knew was there. _**"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FACE!"**_ She hollered.

"Reckon you deserved more than that." I said. "After all the years you've been a bitch…"

I looked over at Joe, who was shocked, but enjoying the show.

"I'll get you, you bitch!" Amy said getting up and ran out of the crown screaming "Move! Get out of my way!"

The crowd soon dispersed and me and Joe were left standing in the corridor.

"That was fun…" I said nodding to myself.

"Bloody hell, Roxy! Fun? That should've been the best thing ever?" He said. "High Five!"

We slapped hands and I said "In all honesty, that felt AMAZING!"

…

SO for the rest of the day, me and Joe went around causing havoc for the Amy-Gang and having a laugh.

As the school bell went for the end of the day, everyone quickly left the Economics classroom.

"Class Dismissed" Mrs D'Veereey called, even though there were only two people left in the classroom; me and Joe.

"Roxy." She called, as I turned the handle of the door. "Can i… have a word with you…?" She asked.

I looked at Joe. "See you outside." I said.

I walked to her desk and stood in front of it.

"Roxy… it's none of my business, but…"

I braced myself for the 'where-were-you?' speech or the 'you-have-loads-of-work-to-catch-up-on' lecture.

"But…are you pregnant?" She said.

I blinked at her, gone out. "How did you…" I began.

"I can tell." She said smiling. "If you need any guidance or support or anything, then, please don't be afraid to ask. I had 3 kids… one miscarriage…" She said looking down.

"Well… thank you, i…" I was lost for words.

"If you don't mind me asking… is Joe the father…?" She asked.

"No – oh, no!" I said, laughing.

She smiled and laughed. "Oh, how stupid of me – please don't take offense!"

"Haha. It's fine, none taken." I looked at her expectant face "It's Andy." I said "Andy Six?"

She nodded her head. "Oh, right. Mr Werret told me that you had left with him."

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, anyway. Good luck – and if you need any advice…" I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

She smiled back and I left.

I had always liked Mrs D'Veereey.

I opened the door and Joe fell back from the keyhole.

"Why, hello there, Mr Eavesdrop!" I said, laughing.

He smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon, let's go home." I said.

Joe had been staying at my house, as he had convinced me to come back.

"So what did you think of today? Are you coming in tomorrow?"

"Don't push it."


	16. Chapter 16

**A while later**

Andy hadn't answered his phone in weeks...almost a months… So I hadn't been able to tell him that our baby had started kicking, or that I had hiccups the other day and so did the baby. Joe knew and got all excited about it with me… just like Andy should've been… but it seemed that he didn't care anymore…

So I had been going to school for a while now, and it was now the end of the semester.

"So, are you doing anything?" I asked Joe.

"Nah."

It seemed that everyday now, I was getting noticeably bigger.

"When's it due?" HE asked me over his doughnut.

"Well, if Jake's predictions are right… 5 weeks." I said, before bursting into tears. Due to my hormones, random outbursts were becoming a lot less random!

"Oh my god, Roxy, are you okay?" Joe asked, dropping his doughnut and rushing to my side. I tried not to have outbursts around him.

I nodded my head and he looked around speechless. "It's just that Andy's on tour for 6 more weeks… and I'm going to have had my baby by then!"

He took my hand. "Hey…well if there's anything you need… just let me know, okay?"

…

**About 2 weeks later**

I was _**HUGE**_ now. I sat in the familiar 5th floor lounge next to Sandra, with Joe on my right.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to teleport this far into your pregnancy?" She said.

I nodded. Sandra had told me many times that it was dangerous.

It was Sandra here alone now, as the boys were on tour, and I wanted to see her.

We stayed at my mansion for about a week.

My phone rang.

"Hi, Andy!" I said.

"Hey, Roxy. My phone says that I have a missed call from you, what is it?"

"Andy that was from _months_ ago!" I said.

"Well, what was it?" He asked, sounding impatient.

"Andy is there somewhere you'd rather be?" I asked.

HE didn't answer my question, but just said. "Look, I've got a signing and meet and greet in….1 hour… what did you call for?"

He was on speaker phone and everyone was looking at the phone, shocked. This wasn't like Andy.

"I just wanted to tell you stuff about the baby…" I said, disappointed that he didn't care.

"Oh. Well what was it?"

"It just started kicking, and I had hiccups one time and so did it…and… stuff like that..." I said. Then added "But you probably don't care" and put the phone down.

Tears welled up in my eyes and when I looked around the room all I got was the sympathetic smiles of the only two people left that cared.

I cried. No-one said anything… they didn't know what to say.

Andy tried calling me back. Sandra picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, it's Jake." We heard. "Is Roxy there?"

Sandra looked at me, then back at the phone. "She isn't really in a good position to talk right now, but I can put you on speaker?" She offered, even though he already was.

"Yeah that would be cool." He said.

Sandra paused for a second and then said. "Okay, you're on speaker."

"Hi, Roxy." He said. "Well, I overheard your conversation with Andy, and… well, im sorry he treated you like that… just remember what I told you about your emotions, right?"

I nodded.

"She nodded." Sandra said.

"Why are you dialling on Andy's phone?" I asked, my voice groggy ad unstable.

"Because he left his stuff and went for a drink with the rest of the guys." HE said.

"What about the meet and greet?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe he'll turn up late…" HE said. "I hope he doesn't – there's people turning up by the second and if im the only one there…" HE said. He didn't finish.

"Why is he blowing me off like this all the time?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Jake said honestly.

"Well, can you give him a message?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Can you tell him that when he comes back and he holds his baby and finds he still doesn't want to be part of its life to tell me before he fucks off on tour." I said.

"Roxy, that's…harsh, I mean…"

"Well, he hasn't had anything to do with it for months!" I cried.

"Still… I mean, he never said that he didn't want anything to do with it, and…"  
"Are you going to give him my message or not?"

"…Fine…" HE sighed in defeat, then hung up.

I looked at the clock, yawning. It said 7 o'clock. Which meant in England it was…midnight…

"Look, Sandra, seeing you has been great, but I want to go home."

"Sure." She said giving me a hug and then one to Joe. "I'll see you guys soon, though, right?"

"Yeah." I said. "And, hey, I know it's kinda run down and horrible compared to this place, but… you can always come and stay at my other house…" I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Bye."

…

I landed on the living room floor on all fours. Joe hadn't come through yet, as Sandra teleported me first.

A sharp stabbing pain gripped me through my stomach. I gasped out, tears stabbing into my eyes.

It quickly increased in pain and I screamed out long and loud. About halfway through my scream, Joe came through and landed beside me.

He looked around, shocked, before realising it was me screaming.

I was still on all fours, but clutching my stomach with one hand, eyes shut tight with tears beading out of them.

"Shit, Roxy, what's wrong!" He cried, coming to my side and putting a hand on my back.

"My stomach!" I sobbed. "It hurts!"

He blinked, before coming around in front of me and placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Okay, I want you to sit down." He said and came to help me up. I was still crying.

He helped me onto my couch and sat down next to me.

"Okay, now im going to call an ambulance, and you're going to stay here…"

"Wait!" I called after him. "Don't leave me!"

He turned in the doorway and looked at me.

"Roxy, I gotta, you're not well." He said simply.

I screamed out again. "It hurts! **IT HURST! MAKE IT STOP!" **

HE came to my side again and held my hand. "I can't help you unless you let me call someone to help you, you understand?"

I nodded. He went to the door again. Another stab of pain, brought me to screaming out again and as he got to the door I said. "Marvin Kaelig – get me Marvin Kaelig!"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey peeps. Sadly, this is the end… I hope you enjoyed my sequel (and of course the original). Please read and review!**

**A baby…**

About two hours into my screaming, the doorbell rang.

Joe got it and Dr. Marvin Kaelig came in.

The doctor came and Joe followed, panicked.

"What's happening, is she okay?" Joe asked.

"It's difficult to say at this point in time." He said with his familiar Irish accent.

"Well, what can we do? I mean_"

"Andy!" I screamed "I need Andy!"

Both of them looked at me, as tears were still coating my already wet face.

I reached for my phone in my pocket and handed it to Joe. "Please!" I begged him.

Joe looked wary, but dialled the number all the same…

"Right." The doctor said "Let's get started right away on this procedure, if you wouldn't mind giving the patient and I some space." He motioned Joe to the door and Joe nodded, still with my phone in his hand.

**Joe's POV**

I stepped outside the room still hearing Roxy scream, and the doctor telling her to do stuff.

I pressed the call button. After about 8 rings I got the busy tone. I tried again. Same thing.

On the 5th try Andy finally picked up. "What do you want, Roxy. Jake gave me your message, you want to be even more bitchy, or what?"  
"It's not Roxy, it's Joe." I said.

"Well what the fuck do you want? – I'm at a fuckin' party!"

"It's Roxy." I said.

"What does she want now – more baby hiccups?" He taunted.

"No." I said. "She… I don't know, we got teleported back and she kept screaming and now your doctors here, and I think there's something wrong with the baby!" I cried, panicked.

"What?" He cried, concern entering his voice.

Then Roxy screamed again really loud. "_**ANDY! FUCK, IT HURTS!" **_ she screamed.

Andy was silent over the phone but I felt sure he had heard it.

"Did you get that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fuck, is she okay?" HE asked, and I could tell that normal Andy was back.

There was a moments pause when I heard Andy scream "Shut up – I cant hear!"

Then he got back to the phone. "Andy, you gotta get here!" I said.

"Is she okay?" He asked again.

"…I don't know…" I said truthfully.

…

**Roxy's POV**

Half an hour after Joe's call and Andy still wasn't here.

I was still screaming and there was still a premature baby inside of me!  
"Just one more push!" The doctor said.

"I cant!" I cried exhausted. "I cant!"

The door burst open and Joe said "HE's on his way!" Then left again – he was squeamish.

"Roxanne, I know you can do this." He said.

"I can't!" I said.

"Just a few more pushes!" He said.

The stabbing pain came back and I screamed out again. I heard lightening nearby, which was when I remembered dying the last time.

"Sounds like I storm outside…" The doctor said.

I shook my head.

HE looked at me quizzically, then read my mind.

I didn't care, I was too busy screaming for Andy to come back.

The door of the living room burst open and Andy appeared.

HE looked shocked, but ran to my side all the same.

HE took my hand and I screamed.

"Im so sorry!" I cried. I know he had gotten my message, I heard the conversation between Joe and him, as I'd zoned into Joe's mind.

He nodded. "Shh…" And smoothed my hair out of my face.

I had missed his touch for so long, I cried again.

"It hurts, Andy." I whispered.

"Push." The doctor instructed.

I did, and screamed out again.

"One, more!" The doctor said.

I screamed out, louder than I had, even in the club and pushed. Out came the baby, but everything went numb and fizzy.

I saw broken up images of Andy screaming. I was electrocuting myself again. I didn't know how to stop it.

I stopped screaming, drenched of my energy.

The doctor was holding my baby. I could no longer hear, but I could make out him saying "It's a girl." Andy smiled, but tears gathered in his eyes, as my head fell against the hard wood floor.

Andy took my head and held it in his hands, before bending his head down to mine.

**Andy's POV**

Her lips lightly pressed against mine, and I shut my eyes, feeling her do the same.

Tears flowed out of my eyes and landed on her soft cheeks.

"I love you." She said against my lips, and I felt her relax away.

A groan escaped from my lips as I realised she was dead.

I pulled her body up to mine and held her, crying over her shoulder, willing her to just get up and say she was fine. Or ask me why the hell I was crying.

Joe came into the room, holding our baby.

HE saw her and yelled something, but I couldn't hear him.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

The mortician finally came. I don't know who rang him up, but someone did.

He asked where the body was and the doctor gestured to me.

I was still cradling her body, tears still managing to roll out of my eyes.

They pried her away from my body and I sat on the floor screaming her name, begging for her back.

They quickly took her body away, the doctor holding me back from running after her.

They put her in a van.

I broke away from the doctor and ran after the van shouting. They just kept driving away further and further into the distance.

I stopped into the road, and watched the red lights fade into the darkness with her.

I trudged back to the house and found the doctor holding my baby and Joe sitting on the steps head in hands.

He raised his head and I found that he was crying too.

I went over to him and shook his hand. Not able to speak, I simply told him in his head; 'thanks for being with her, I know you meant a lot to her'.

He nodded and stood up embracing me in a hug.

Admittedly I was shocked, but hugged back all the same.

I then went to the doctor and thanked him also. He handed me my baby. I looked down at her. She was asleep, and absolutely beautiful… just like her mother.

A crop of black hair smoothed over her head.

**Back in LA**

I opened the door to Roxy's mansion. I hadn't told them yet.

I had flown back over her, so as not to damage the baby.

Joe had dropped out of school again.

I pushed the door open and flicked on the light.

An outburst of '**SURPRISE!**" caused me to jump.

Everyone was wearing party hats. There were banners everywhere. Everyone was smiling and laughing.

I sniffled, standing in the doorway, cradling my baby.

Their faces fell, and so did their banners.

Looking at me expectantly, I told them "Roxy didn't make it." I said, gulping back my tears.

"Oh, well she'll be back on the next flight, though, right – oh…" Jinxx said.

All the guys plus Sandra came around me and said some stuff. I nodded in thanks, to their affection.

I went upstairs and but my baby to bed.

I lay her in her cot and tucked the blanket around her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Elliot."

**The end!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading and being such nice critics!**


End file.
